


Big Steve

by AkaneMikael



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Big Steve, Harringrove, M/M, after ST2, king steve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Billy è ossessionato da Steve dal primo istante che ha messo piede a scuola, ma cosa vuole da lui, perché vuole per forza scontrarsi con 'King Steve' in tutti i modi? Dietro la tipica maschera da bullo, Billy nasconde i maltrattamenti di suo padre e magari anche qualcos'altro che verrà fuori con Steve il quale, invece, è in fase di cambiamento. Perché ormai non è più King Steve, sta cercando di evolversi, elevarsi. Riuscirà a passare da King a Big?





	1. Per il titolo di King

**Author's Note:**

> Prima o poi arrivo ovunque! La serie è Stranger Things, in particolare scrivo dopo la seconda stagione perché i protagonisti sono Steve Harrington e Billy Hargrove. La coppia è la Harringrove. Trovo Steve uno dei personaggi più riusciti di ST per via della maturazione e dell’approfondimento caratteriale avuto, Billy per il momento non ha avuto lo stesso trattamento, è un po’ buttato lì, ma ha molto potenziale e ci sono diversi indizi che mi hanno fatto partire le idee. La fic è completa e conta 8 capitoli di 6/7 paginette circa l’uno. Più una coppia ha potenziale ma non è approfondita nella serie originale e più a me viene voglia di scrivere, funziono così! Ovviamente si arriverà anche a scene erotiche, non serve dirlo quando si tratta di me! Ad un certo punto c’è l’inserimento di Jonathan Byers. Pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana circa. Spero che piaccia. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

BIG STEVE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/harringrove.jpeg)

  
1\. PER IL TITOLO DI KING  
  
King Steve di qua, King Steve di là... che diavolo voleva da lui?  
Voleva il titolo di King? Che se lo prendesse!  
Quel titolo gli aveva portato solo guai, alla fine!  
Che gliene importava a lui?   
Voleva essere il re? Che lo fosse!  
Era solo impegnativo rispondere a tutte quelle stupide aspettative, non voleva niente, solo essere lasciato in pace.  
Ormai che senso aveva tutto quanto?  
Nancy era andata, lui se ne doveva fare una ragione, che gliene importava di tornare ad essere quello stronzo  che era prima? Se non lo fosse mai stato lei si sarebbe davvero innamorata di lui, non solo per finta!  
Da quella volta non gli era andato niente per il verso giusto ed ora dopo il pestaggio ignobile di quell'idiota che voleva essere solo il re, si sentiva anche peggio.  
Magari se Billy Hargrove non l'avesse calpestato in quel modo si sentirebbe male, ma non come uno zerbino...  
La cosa peggiore era che continuava a tormentarlo, non ne aveva abbastanza... Cos'altro voleva da lui? Perché non lo lasciava in pace? Voleva umiliarlo davanti alla scuola intera? Ma pensava che gliene importasse qualcosa?  
"A dirla tutta non so nemmeno cosa voglio io ora... Nancy? Si tratta di lei? Se tornasse starei bene?" sospirò seccato guardando i ragazzi in campo correre dietro alla palla da basket, passarsela mentre lui li guardava seduto con l'asciugamano sul collo, stravolto e nervoso. Il mister l'aveva messo in panchina vedendolo particolarmente fuori forma.   
"Nah, non è lei... Certo lei mi ha cambiato, ma mi ha mostrato che ero un idiota e vivevo per la fama e la gloria a scapito di altri, mi ha mostrato che quello che avevo prima non era niente confronto a quello che potrei avere se fossi diverso. Il punto è che non so come... Come dovrei essere, diverso come? Non ho proprio idea da dove ricominciare, cosa fare, con chi, perché... So che c'è di meglio di 'King Steve' ma cosa? Dove? Perché?"  
Era perso nelle sue elucubrazioni che non vide arrivare la palla a tutta velocità e forza che gli arrivò in piena faccia.  
Steve venne colpito in pieno finendo giù dalla panchina all'indietro gambe all'aria, nemmeno il tempo di capire come da seduto si era ritrovato a terra e cosa gli facesse male, che la risata fastidiosa di quel cazzone risuonò nella palestra.  
Una volta sarebbe diventato una bestia, ora non gli importava più. Assolutamente più.  
Qualche compagno corse ad aiutarlo a rialzarsi, quando fu seduto si accorse di sanguinare, in un secondo momento sentì la bocca dolergli e gonfiarsi. Per lo meno non gli aveva colpito il naso ma la bocca!  
Di contorno risa, di contorno le urla del mister, di contorno la pacca del compagno sulla schiena.  
Al centro il viso divertito di Billy che sembrava aver vinto un premio ambito.  
Steve rimase un po' li stordito a fissarlo incapace di capire come dovesse reagire o cosa fare, alla fine si decise per alzarsi, fargli il dito medio ed andarsene in bagno a lavarsi la bocca.   
Una volta gli sarebbe andato contro picchiandolo duro, una volta nessuno avrebbe osato tirargli una palla in faccia per prendersi gioco di lui ed umiliarlo. Eppure non riusciva ad importargliene. Erano tutte cazzate. Tutte.   
  
Non era negli spogliatoi da molto che la porta si aprì, Steve immaginò fosse qualcuno dei compagni mandati dal coach per assicurarsi che stesse bene e ricurvo sul lavandino per sciacquarsi la bocca con l'acqua, non guardò nemmeno.  
\- Sto bene, lasciatemi in pace! - brontolò seccato.  
\- Certo, ti ho picchiato più duro quella notte! -   
La voce strafottente di Billy Hargrove lo raggiunse insieme alla sua mano sul sedere che lo schiaffeggiò senza complimenti per poi tornarci stupito.  
\- Mmm... Harrington... Sei ben equipaggiato qua dietro eh? Forse è per questo che eri il re! - Steve si raddrizzò subito come una molla guardandolo shoccato attraverso lo specchio.  
\- Ti sei bevuto il cervello? - lo attaccò corrucciato rimanendo con le mani sul bordo delle vasche del lavandino dove l'acqua scorreva ancora, il sangue ormai aveva rallentato molto, colava sul mento.  
Billy rise di gusto alzando le braccia.  
\- Vengo in pace! -  
\- Certo, perché senza pubblico non c'è gusto, vero? - Billy lo guardò senza capire, o meglio fingendo. Steve così chiuse il rubinetto e si pulì il resto con la possieda in spugna di marca che si macchiò di rosso. Si raddrizzò e si voltò verso di lui a fronteggiarlo diretto e deciso senza paura od umiliazione negli occhi.  
\- È un gioco che ho inventato io, Hargrove! Lo so fare meglio di te! - disse fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Billy gonfiò il petto fingendo di non capire.  
\- Meglio di me? Per ora meglio di me tu sai solo finire al tappeto, pretty boy! Di che gioco parli? -   
Steve rise gettando la testa all'indietro con le mani ai fianchi, un rivoletto di sangue cominciò a scendere di nuovo dal labbro spaccato e gonfio, Billy ne fu subito attratto come se fosse miele, ma si tese pronto a reagire male per mantenersi la reputazione davanti a lui.  
\- Hargrove, non c'è nessuno in questo momento. Siamo solo io e te ed a me non frega più un cazzo di queste stronzate, io ho chiuso con quei modi di merda che mi hanno solo fatto perdere le cose che contavano. Voglio solo dire che so meglio di te come si fa e soprattutto perché, ma lascia che ti dica una cosa da uno che l'ha fatto per primo. Non vale la pena, perché quando trovi qualcuno di importante, e lo trovi sempre prima o poi, facendo così lo perderai e sarà tardi per cambiare. Ma fa quel cazzo che ti pare, a me non fotte più nulla! -   
Così dicendo Steve gli diede le spalle ed andò al suo angolo per cambiarsi ed andarsene, si tolse i polsini con gesti secchi buttandoli nel suo borsone aperto, si sfilò la canottiera incrociando le braccia alla vita quando una manata sbatté improvvisa e violenta contro la parete davanti, lo sfiorò di pochi centimetri. Steve saltò sorpreso sul posto e alzando la spalla di lato si voltò rimanendo bloccato fra Billy ed il muro.  
Un Billy particolarmente strano, non che di solito fosse normale, ma in quel momento lo guardava più strano ancora.   
Steve rimase sorpreso a fissarlo incapace di respingerlo con sicurezza per non dare inizio ad un’altra stupida rissa da cui probabilmente sarebbe uscito di nuovo a pezzi e dolorante.   
Cosa diavolo aveva quel ragazzo da essere tanto asfissiante? Lui non l’aveva mai cercato, mai provocato. Perché doveva essere così pesante proprio con lui in particolare?   
\- Che diavolo hai Hargrove, si può sapere? - Chiese Steve esasperato senza mostrare timore nel cercare di scappare da quella posizione strana e poco virile.   
Era una vicinanza piuttosto sospetta e appena Billy gli pulì il mento ed il labbro da un rivoletto di sangue, Steve ci pensò per assurdo:  
“Sarà mica gay e preso da me? No perché se mi deve parlare e non è gay e non è preso da me, non dovrebbe starmi così appiccicato!”  
Ed infatti abbassò automaticamente gli occhi per controllare quanto gli stava vicino e quale parte dei loro corpi si stava sfiorando a quel modo equivoco. Billy fece un sorrisino trionfante vedendolo in difficoltà, ma subito Steve tornò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi senza esitare o mostrare debolezza o schifo.   
Rimase esattamente lì dove era. Senza muoversi. A respirarsi a vicenda.   
Billy allora da trionfante si trasformò in qualcosa di più liquido e provocatorio.   
Steve si ricordò del modo in cui l’aveva guardato quel giorno sotto la doccia e unì quella sensazione a questa.   
“Sembra mi mangi con gli occhi!” Non che fosse difficile capirlo vista la sua ossessione dal primo giorno che aveva ampiamente dimostrato per lui.   
\- Vuoi una foto o possiamo andare oltre questa ridicola sceneggiata? - Disse ancora Steve sperando di levarselo di torno senza essere per forza aggressivo.   
Billy fece l’ennesimo sorriso strano, come strano era sempre tutto di lui.   
Poi annuì, gli diede un colpetto sul braccio nudo e si allontanò.   
\- Ti vedo davvero depresso Harrington, mi dispiace. Mi piacerebbe potermi confrontare un giorno col vero King Steve! Sai, mi piacciono le sfide serie! Finora tu non sei mai stato tu, ne sono convinto! - Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo girandosi di lato continuando a spogliarsi per lavarsi ed andarsene via da quel manicomio di ragazzo. Non voleva più guai, ne aveva avuti abbastanza. In realtà non sapeva bene cosa voleva, ma di certo non Billy Hargrove!  
\- Mi sa che devi rassegnarti, King Steve non esiste più! -   
Billy lo prese per una spalla e lo girò deciso rimanendogli sempre vicino. Il contatto tornò ad elettrizzare entrambi e Steve fissò la sua mano sulla propria spalla come se fosse un’onta, Billy sorrise felice della sua reazione da capo branco. Forse lo poteva recuperare!  
\- Andiamo, sono sicuro che è ancora lì! Gli serve solo una mano per risalire! Capisco che lasciarsi con la propria ragazza non è mai facile, ma ti ritroverai! - Steve scosse il capo e una volta nudo, si diresse verso le docce. Billy rimase lì a guardarlo interessato ed insistente, ma non si mosse e non si spogliò. Era peggio di essere esaminato da un allenatore famoso, non che gli fosse mai capitato, ma poteva immaginare fosse così. No, quello era peggio.   
Cominciava a sentirsi seriamente a disagio sotto quello sguardo sfacciato.   
\- Cosa vuoi da me? Cosa devo fare per farti levare dalle palle? - Chiese seccato ed esasperato mentre l’acqua lo ricopriva.   
\- Che vieni via con me. - Sospirò.   
\- Scordatelo! E poi perché diavolo dovrei venire con te? Dove? - Billy sorrise sicuro.   
\- Ad una festa! Ti piacciono le feste, lo so! Vieni e ti aiuterò a tornare King Steve! - Steve chiuse gli occhi mentre lasciava che l’acqua schiaffeggiasse il suo viso stanco.   
\- Perché dovresti volermi come una volta? Dopo cosa vorresti fare, Rocky e Drago? - Chiese ironico facendo un passo indietro per insaponarsi. Billy ancora fermo lì a guardarselo per bene.   
\- Perché no? - Disse vago.   
\- Perché non voglio fare a botte con te! Vorrei solo essere lasciato in pace! - A quel punto Billy entrò nelle docce e ignorando gli schizzi, lo afferrò per un braccio e strinse la presa avvicinando deciso ed asfissiante il viso al suo per l’ennesima volta.   
\- Questo non sei tu! Adesso parli così ma quando tornerai in te tornerai a divertirti davvero! -   
Steve scosse il capo stanco, voleva solo essere lasciato in pace.   
\- Io non ti darò mai quello che vuoi! -   
Billy a quel punto sorrise sicuro e malizioso, avvicinando ancora di più il viso al suo fin quasi a baciarlo, Steve ancora non si ritrasse, quasi per sfidarlo a farlo, per vedere fin dove poteva spingersi quel pazzo.   
\- Oh, me lo darai Harrington. Vedrai che me lo darai! -   
\- Se vengo a quella maledetta festa con te, mi lasci in pace? - Steve davvero non sapeva come togliersi quella zecca di dosso, così alla fine acconsentì e Billy felice strinse la presa della mano sul braccio nudo, come nudo era il torace a contatto col suo. Calore. Uno strano sciocco calore.   
Finalmente Billy lo lasciò e voltò le spalle per uscire, mentre lo faceva Steve tornò sotto la doccia per sciacquarsi via la sensazione di adrenalina del suo corpo addosso.   
\- Comunque non sono frocio! - Grugnì calmo. Billy non si voltò e non lo picchiò, si limitò a ridere alzando il dito medio senza voltarsi indietro.   
\- Passo a prenderti io stasera alle otto! - Steve sollevò gli occhi e scosse il capo per l’ennesima volta. Non capiva perché, ma se era gay aveva tutto più senso. Forse era aggressivo per non essere scoperto ed emarginato, era un classico. Magari aveva bisogno di una mano.   
\- Sì, e da quando sono un buon samaritano? La nomea di babysitter non bastava? - Così lamentandosi da solo per quello strano senso d’aiuto che sentiva di dover dare a quello stronzo colossale, finì di lavarsi velocemente.   
“Forse è solo che rivedo il vecchio me in lui. Prima che Nancy mi aiutasse ad uscire da quello stupido circolo vuoto del cazzo in cui ero.” Non che ora stesse bene, ma era solo in una fase di cambiamento. Non voleva tornare al vecchio sé stesso stronzo come ora era Billy.   
Gli piaceva sentirsi utile ed aiutare quando serviva, essere affidabile in certi momenti, ricevere quel genere di gratificazione, una vera cioè.   
Ma gli serviva qualcosa a cui appartenere, un gruppo, probabilmente. O forse del calore, come quello che Nancy gli aveva dato in quel periodo, o qualcosa di molto simile in ogni caso.   
Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui, ma qualcosa voleva e forse poteva trovarlo cominciando da qualche parte.   
“Sì beh, lui è una parte assurda da cui iniziare, comunque!”  
Ma convinto di volerlo inconsciamente aiutare solo perché rivedeva il sé stesso di un anno prima e sapeva quanto bisogno avevano quelli così, decise di non tirarsi indietro, per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare.   
Ignorando che forse c’era anche dell’altro, qualcosa di ben sepolto. Molto sepolto.   



	2. Alla ricerca del nuovo Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy ha convinto Steve ad uscire con lui e andare ad una festa, ma per quale motivo ha davvero accettato? Steve è nella sua fase di cambiamento e sta sperimentando sé stesso, Billy invece sembra sapere esattamente cosa vuole e non è per niente intenzionato a condividere le sue reali intenzioni con lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ricordo bene se nella serie accennano da qualche parte alla famiglia di Steve, io ho deciso di fare un accenno immaginando che se prima di Nancy lui era un tipico ragazzo alla deriva ma benestante, da qualche parte l'intoppo ci doveva essere, così ho optato per dei genitori indifferenti. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

2\. ALLA RICERCA DEL NUOVO STEVE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/harringrove3.png)

  
Steve alla maturità dei suoi 17 anni valutava egregiamente la situazione sia propria che quella di Billy, per quanto non ne sapesse nulla di lui, sapeva che chi faceva il cazzone in giro era per attirare l’attenzione, perché non riceveva a casa quella di chi contava.   
Probabilmente aveva un padre violento, il che spiegava la rabbia che sfogava sempre sui poveracci.   
Dopo essersi sistemato i capelli come sempre in modo perfetto, si lisciò la camicia infilata nei jeans aderenti a vita alta con la cintura, come usavano di moda. Si girò di lato per controllare il suo profilo perfetto e sorrise soddisfatto del risultato finale.   
“Per quel che me ne importa...” Si disse poi mettendosi anche il profumo.   
Ripeterselo forse l’avrebbe reso reale, ma la verità era che era euforico all’idea di andare ad una di quelle feste come ai vecchi tempi, con un gruppo di spostati a fare cazzate solo per divertirsi.   
Steve si fermò sentendosi troppo felice.   
“Fermo Steve, esci con Billy Hargrove, un idiota integrale. Di cosa devi essere contento? Lo fai per scaricartelo, perché così poi vede che sei un caso senza speranza, che King Steve è morto davvero e ciao, ti lascia in pace!”   
Se lo ripeté guardandosi allo specchio, annuì convinto e andò a mettersi le scarpe col cuore leggermente in accelerazione. Gli ricordava la sensazione che aveva avuto nell’uscire le prime volte con Nancy.   
“Certo paragonare il coglione a Nancy ce ne vuole!” Si prese in giro, però si disse che comunque era probabilmente come una sorta di droga.   
“Ti disintossichi e non vuoi ricaderci, ma quando la riassaggi, anche in forma leggera, le vecchie abitudini fanno di tutto per tornare. Ti ricordi perché ti piaceva farlo e scalpiti per tornare a quei livelli. Ma non voglio farlo. È sicuramente una bella prova anche per me, se la supero posso vantarmi di essere una persona nuova. Forse non sarà Nancy, ma potrò trovare un’altra brava ragazza speciale che amerà me, questa volta, perché ne sarò degno!”  
Quando da fuori sentì il clacson saltò sul letto e si ritrovò il cuore in gola come uno stupido.   
“Esci con un coglione, ricorda che esci con un coglione! E non tornerai su quella strada di merda, vuoto, triste e solo! Lo fai per rinforzare il nuovo Steve!” Si mise la giacca e si guardò un’ultima volta allo specchio, la propria immagine gli piaceva parecchio, annuì soddisfatto e cercò un nuovo nome per sé stesso.   
Non più King Steve ma:  
\- Big Steve! Immenso! Big come grande cuore. Grande quanto il mio pisello almeno! - E così dicendolo da solo, uscì sorridendo.   
Evitò di salutare i suoi genitori e di dire che andava via perché tanto entrambi presi da qualunque altra cosa purché non fosse suo figlio, infine varcò la soglia.   
La sua macchina parcheggiata fuori, lui uscito in quel momento stufo di aspettare. Billy aveva i soliti capelli improbabili di cui andava fiero, la solita camicia rossa aperta sul petto, la giacca in pelle e la sigaretta all’angolo della bocca.   
Billy vedendolo uscire si fermò davanti all’auto, si tolse la sigaretta dalla bocca e allargando le braccia l’accolse con un largo sorriso tirando fuori la lingua nella sua tipica assurda calda maniera.  
“Calda, che cazzo centra calda. È un coglione che si crede un porno star!”  
Ripeterselo avrebbe dovuto funzionare.   
\- Finalmente Harrington! Devo dire che l’attesa è valsa la pena! - Scherzò apprezzando la visione che Steve gli offriva di sé, in particolare di come gli stavano i jeans.   
Steve con l’entusiasmo di un morto gli mostrò il dito medio, quello che stava diventando il loro tipico saluto.   
\- Sono uscito subito, non rompere il cazzo! - Rispose secco facendo il giro dell’auto per salire dall’altra parte, Billy incollò così i suoi occhi al suo sedere e aspirò una bella boccata di fumo con un’aria di chi apprezzava ancora meglio. Steve se li sentiva addosso, eccome. E lo voleva riempire di pugni per il modo in cui lo guardava, o meglio per come lo faceva sentire.  
Bene.   
Incredibilmente ed ingiustificatamente bene.   
“Perchè mi piace essere guardato ed apprezzato da lui, ora? Comunque è gay. Punto!”  
  
In macchina la musica partì a tutto volume come la sgommata di Billy e la sua guida scavezzacollo. Steve si prese alla portiera sbiancando istintivamente.  
\- Cazzo, capisco da chi ha preso la guida tua sorella! -   
Nel sentirlo Billy aumentò l’andatura superando di gran lunga il limite di velocità, aumentando allo stesso modo i brutti ricordi di Steve legati a quell’auto, uno peggiore dell’altro!  
\- NON È MIA SORELLA QUELLA STRONZETTA! - Il fatto che ci tenesse a specificarlo sempre con foga, faceva capire a Steve che di problemi in famiglia ne aveva molti.   
\- Sì comunque vorrei arrivare vivo alla festa! - Esclamò Steve mascherando meglio la sua folle paura che lo faceva tremare come una foglia. Dopo i fatti del Sottosopra era un po’ più apprensivo verso la propria vita.   
Billy parve calmarsi e ridendo rallentò, finalmente a quel punto Steve poté notare la bella musica che aveva messo su.   
\- AC/DC You shook me all night long! - Esclamò Steve ridendo gettando la testa all’indietro! - È perfetta! - Billy lo guardò ridere di gusto e in modo spontaneo e buttò il mozzicone finito fuori dal finestrino aperto che scompigliava tutti i suoi già scompigliati capelli, alzò il volume e sorrise soddisfatto di quella che sembrava proprio una piccola vittoria.   
Steve si rilassò finalmente nel sedile accanto seguendo il ritmo forte e cadenzato della musica rock che gli stava facendo ascoltare, girò lo sguardo fuori dall’auto, nel paesaggio notturno che scorreva a folle velocità e l’adrenalina cominciò a dargli alla testa. La sensazione di euforia, quello stare bene perché sei sopra le righe.   
Le tipiche cose che provava una volta.   
King Steve era in agguato, lo sapeva, ma sinceramente era meglio ignorarlo, in quel momento, e godersi quella bella canzone,     il vento addosso dai finestrini abbassati e quella folle velocità.   
Essere in macchina con Billy Hargrove o con chiunque altro, in quel momento aveva poca importanza.   
Era da molto che non si concedeva quello e ricordava di nuovo perché gli era piaciuto tanto.   
Senza pensieri, senza doveri, senza pesantezze di sorta.   
Solo vivere il momento in modo spericolato, senza pensare a regole, morali, etiche...   
“È che ho perso il giro perché i miei vecchi stronzi amici si sono attaccati all’imbecille, però vedo che siamo solo io e lui stasera. Forse faccio così pietà che vuole raccogliermi sotto di lui. Cioè... come suo accolito. Prima il rischio era che io fossi un capo branco, perché lo ero. Ma assicuratosi che non lo sono, mi vuole nel suo cerchio per farsi più figo davanti a tutti. Se ci vedono insieme nessuno pensa che sono io sopra di lui, perché si vede che non sono più King Steve.”   
Riflessioni effettivamente logiche e sensate che non tenevano in considerazione delle reali intenzioni di Billy, o meglio ci provava senza grosso successo.   
Il motivo per cui Billy voleva Steve con sé non era primeggiare in diversi modi, ma semplicemente perché gli piaceva e prima ci provi colpendolo, facendoti anche odiare se necessario, superandolo in tutti i modi per essere considerato da lui, poi visto che non funziona, perché quei metodi del cazzo non funzionano mai in realtà, provi ad essergli amico nella maniera più normale di cui sei capace. Ed anche se sei un impedito nelle amicizie davvero normali, ci provi e il tentativo spesso viene apprezzato e in qualche modo va a buon fine.   
Per Steve era solo tentare di fare qualcosa in quella delicata fase di cambiamento dove era solo e si isolava ulteriormente di più.   
Doveva cambiare, ma non sapeva come. Vivere il momento a volte era l’unico modo per trovare delle risposte complicate.  
C’era un lato nascosto di sé che voleva emergere, ma non sapeva quale era e come farlo venire fuori.  
Sicuramente stare con Billy non sarebbe servito, ma almeno per una notte si sarebbe distratto ed avrebbe avuto qualcosa da fare.   
“E poi lo faccio per essere lasciato in pace da qui in poi.”  
Nella sua testa aveva senso, solo nella sua testa probabilmente, visto che nel suo istinto era solo un semplice seguire l’attrazione inspiegabile che era nata nel più assurdo o forse classico dei modi. Innegabile in ogni modo.   
Ci stava pensando fino a non averne più, così decise di smettere di fare l’idiota e di chiederglielo in modo semplice e diretto.  
Abbassò il volume e domandò:   
\- Senti, puoi dirmi perché sei tanto in fissa con me? Che te ne fotte se sono triste, depresso e solo? Tu mi odi, hai fatto di tutto per umiliarmi e superarmi da subito, mi hai anche picchiato a sangue quel giorno. - La domanda non poteva essere travisata. Doveva solo rispondere in modo sincero.   
Billy fece una smorfia, tirò su col naso e alzò le spalle fissando male la strada, cercando qualcosa di adatto con cui togliersi da quell’impaccio.   
\- Insomma, io sul serio non sono gay... - Rincarò ulteriormente convinto che fosse quello. Billy gli diede immediatamente un pugno allo stomaco di lato senza nemmeno girarsi, fu così veloce che Steve non lo vide nemmeno arrivare, si piegò subito in avanti tenendosi la pancia senza riuscire a respirare per un minuto.   
\- Fanculo Hargrove fottuto stronzo! Voglio solo sapere cosa cazzo vuoi da me davvero! - Billy così girò di scatto in una via laterale apparentemente spuntata dal nulla, per poco non andò fuori strada, Steve dimenticò di aver quasi sputato le budella per cercare di non finire fuori dal finestrino, la risata dello psicopatico si levò sadica e lui roteò gli occhi al cielo una volta ripresa la retta via verso la casa della festa.   
Ci stava rinunciando, quando finalmente lo scemo si decise a parlare.   
\- In realtà mi piaci. Mi sentivo in competizione con te, però non hai più spina dorsale ed ho capito che non sei un pericolo. -   
\- Se non ho spina dorsale come faccio a piacerti? Pensavo che ti piacessi per quella, ma se non ce l’ho... - Steve cominciava a fare ragionamenti piuttosto logici stando coi cervelloni per risolvere i problemi. Billy fece l’ennesima smorfia ed alzò le spalle sminuendo la cosa.  
\- Ti butti troppo giù! Non sei senza spina dorsale, non ce l’hai più ma la puoi recuperare! - Steve sospirò, che cercasse di ritrasformarlo nel vecchio Steve era abbastanza ovvio, ma non capiva il motivo.   
\- Ma perché?! Cosa fai dopo che torno lo stronzo di prima? - non che pensasse di poter tornare ad esserlo, ma voleva provare a stare al suo gioco per curiosità. Quel ragazzo era un concentrato di assurdità incomprensibili.   
Billy finalmente arrivò nella casa della festa, c’erano già altre macchine e molta gente prima di loro, prima di scendere aspettarono. Chiuse il motore, si prese le chiavi in mano facendole roteare sull’indice e guardandolo al suo fianco con una certa insana soddisfazione, disse:  
\- Dopo ti batto di nuovo! - Steve rise decidendo di rinunciare. Sapeva benissimo che quei modi erano una maschera per nascondere il vero Billy e quelle non erano le vere risposte, solo risposte da spaccone per non dire la verità che probabilmente gli faceva perdere la faccia da imbecille a cui probabilmente teneva.   
\- Ah, ci rinuncio, fa quello che ti pare! Grazie del passaggio, magari trovo un modo per tornare da solo! - Non che ci sarebbe venuto mai e poi mai, da solo, ma ormai era lì e tanto valeva vedere se trovava qualche ragazza con cui svagarsi.  
Non voleva nessuno da quando era finita con Nancy, non voleva proprio un’altra anche solo per andarci a letto... ma magari era ora, dopotutto era passato un po’.   
Stava avviandosi verso la casa di chissà chi, quando la mano di Billy lo strinse forte da dietro sulla spalla, poi il suo corpo si attaccò come ormai succedeva spesso.   
\- No no no Pretty Boy! Tu non te la svigni così! Ho detto che ci pensavo io a te e lo farò! - Steve rabbrividì sentendolo, ma non se lo scrollò di dosso, rimase fermo paziente in attesa che la piantasse con le sue stupide spacconate.   
“Sono venuto per aiutare il me stesso di una volta o solo per distrarmi sul serio e cercare una troietta con cui trombare, come avrebbe effettivamente fatto il vecchio Steve?” Si disse poi in un attimo, mentre considerava seriamente come proseguire da lì in poi.   
Girò lo sguardo di lato verso il suo, sempre appiccicato a lui e troppo vicino. Lui sorrideva raggiante con la sua solita aria da pazzo scatenato senza senso logico.   
Gli mancava la luce della sanità mentale, nemmeno lui prima di Nancy era così fottuto.   
“Salvare chi? Ora che ho salvato i mocciosi mi sento l’eroe degli sfigati? Andiamo Steve, dì la verità. Non sei venuto qua per aiutare un altro te stesso sfigato!”  
Appena lo ammise si sentì meglio, il fatto che comunque non capisse cosa volesse da quella serata non lo aiutò, ma almeno aveva fatto un passo in avanti.  
Non voleva aiutare nessuno, proprio no.   
Billy inarcò le sopracciglia in attesa di una risposta.   
\- Allora? Solo per stasera, tu ed io come se fossimo amici! E vedrai che ritroverai te stesso! -   
“Se mi dicesse perché vuole ‘ritrovarmi’ sarei felice. Però su una cosa ha ragione l’idiota. Sono qua per questo. Cioè non per ritrovare me stesso come dice lui, ma per trovare il nuovo Steve. Capire che strada voglio prendere da qui in poi. Non tornerò con Nancy, sono cambiato io e sono cambiate molte cose, sono diverso ma non ho una nuova strada da percorrere. Cosa voglio fare di questo me stesso ora? Stasera mi dimostrerò se voglio seriamente tornare l’idiota di un tempo o se voglio fare altro. A quel punto vedrò cosa, ma intanto partiamo da questo. Le mie vecchie abitudini.”  
Quando lo ammise e lo accettò sorrise ed annuì poco convinto, ma pur sempre disposto a buttarsi. Non fidarsi, ma buttarsi.   
Billy fece un gran bel sorriso a tutto viso e come se finalmente fosse davvero felice, lo trascinò in casa, in mezzo alla festa.   



	3. Elevazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devo dire che qua ci sono dei passaggi che mi sono divertita molto a scrivere. Abbiamo lasciato Steve e Billy insieme alla festa, una volta varcata la soglia la giostra comincia e non si sa dove finiranno. Steve è lì per mettersi alla prova e vedere se King Steve è morto ed ora può essere di meglio, mentre Billy ha un'idea ben precisa, ma non è chiaro se riuscirà a realizzarla.

3\. ELEVAZIONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/harringrove5.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/harringrove7.gif)

  
I due ragazzi fecero il loro ingresso trionfante insieme, una volta messo piede dentro la bolgia, si staccarono e Billy alzò le braccia in segno distintivo e spaccone, urlò come un idiota mentre gli altri lo inneggiavano accogliendolo e ridendo e Steve invece faceva un sorriso poco convinto di circostanza alzando una mano.   
Tutti gli occhi puntati addosso come se avessero appena visto dei fantasmi, notare la loro presenza ad una festa era un conto, notare che erano lì insieme era un altro.  
Tutti sapevano che Billy era in competizione con Steve.   
\- Ehi Hargrove, vi siete messi insieme? Dovete mica conquistare il mondo? Era l’unica alleanza che non avremmo mai voluto vedere! - Dissero i suoi amici avvicinandolo subito senza peli sulla lingua.   
Billy lo spinse ridendo esagerato mentre gli prendeva la birra di mano e la beveva, da un altro dei loro la prese per darla a Steve il quale perplesso la accettò.   
\- Perché facciamo una fottuta paura, cagasotto del cazzo! -   
\- Ma chi comanda? A chi dobbiamo fare riferimento? - Steve si mise a ridere incredulo di quelle stupide domande e scosse la testa andandosene, ma Billy lo afferrò per la cintura dei jeans e lo trattenne lì, questo fece sì che Steve si rivoltasse e guardandolo serio e determinato, con un dito alzato davanti alla faccia, disse piano e penetrante:   
\- Se lo rifai ti infilo la bottiglia in gola. - A questo Billy sorrise provocatorio ed eccitato mentre gli altri lì con loro si misero a ridere fischiando.   
\- Oh ok abbiamo capito a chi! - Questo a Billy non piacque perché insinuavano che il capo era di nuovo Steve, perciò li spinse in contemporanea a destra e sinistra e andò oltre Steve come se fosse solo, dandogli una spallata. Costui sollevato annuì, forse se lo era tolto dalle scatole.   
Stava andando alla ricerca di qualcuno di conosciuto o di interessante per mettersi alla prova e vedere se gli andava qualche ragazza o cosa, quando Billy tornò, gli mise una sigaretta appena accesa in bocca ed un bicchierino di qualche intruglio forte fra le dita, un altro per sé, sia di bicchiere che di sigaretta, infine lo sollevò.   
\- Alla nostra nuova alleanza! - Steve lo guardo perplesso con la sigaretta molla fra le labbra, aveva smesso da un po’, ma solo per Nancy.   
\- Ti ho detto che era solo una serata del cazzo per dimostrarti che quel coglione di King Steve non esiste più! - Billy annuì e tintinnò il bicchierino col suo, lo alzò ancora e deciso lo bevve. Steve sospirò e scuotendo la testa fece la stessa cosa, ma senza brindare.   
La sua risata risuonò ancora, fastidiosa come sempre, ma nel frattempo la birra di prima, la vodka di ora e il fumo che scendeva giù per le vie aeree, tornò a dargli alla testa come una volta. Non lo faceva da molto, ma non aveva dimenticato la sensazione e tanto meno non era vero che non gli piaceva più.   
Sorrise stordito tirando ancora dalla sigaretta, tenendo la birra non ancora finita di prima. Poter semplicemente lasciarsi andare perché sì, cazzo. Come ai vecchi tempi.  
Forse si poteva, forse non c’era un cazzo di male. Lui e Billy si guardarono per un po’ prima di parlare con gli altri e staccarsi da quell’ipnosi sospetta. Comunicarono più così che per tutto quello che avevano fatto prima venendo lì.   
Poi Billy annuì e si leccò le labbra sempre più eccitato vedendo in Steve quello che aveva sperato di rivedere.   
Un degno compagno di scorribande, un reale sostegno, qualcuno con cui essere ancora più forte, rispettato, temuto e notato. Soprattutto notato.  
Con quel Steve sì che sarebbe successo. Imbattibile, ecco cosa sarebbe stato.  
Letteralmente il migliore.   
E quel Steve era ancora lì, lo vide mentre fumava il resto della sigaretta con naturale sensualità e mentre finiva la birra come se non avesse mai smesso di bere. Perfetto, semplicemente perfetto.  
Ed eccitante. Oh sì.   
Senza dire nulla Steve si voltò poi verso una ragazza che lo occhieggiava appena messo piede nella festa, la musica cambiò ed iniziò qualcosa di particolarmente ritmato e forte e lasciando andare la bottiglia vuota di birra, Steve abbandonò Billy ed andò da lei. Sempre per mettersi alla prova e vedere se gli andava e se voleva. Bere e fumare gli piaceva ancora, forse anche le ragazze. Forse.   
Billy lo vide e ci rimase male, si rabbuiò per un momento, poi vedendolo ballare si mise ad imitarlo a distanza, fingendo di non avere nulla, che andava tutto bene, che era lì a ballare e sballarsi.   
Tanto c’era casino, chi notava che invece non staccava gli occhi da Steve che ballava attaccato a quella troia?   
E come si muoveva, dannazione. L’aveva notato quell’altra volta.   
Si sapeva muovere, era sexy di natura, aveva un naturale modo di attirare e di fare, sicuro, semplice, calmo eppure così maledettamente caldo senza doversi nemmeno impegnare davanti allo specchio o fare sollevamento pesi.   
Steve era così di natura, doveva solo lasciarsi andare.  
A Billy venne l’ennesima erezione guardandolo, così prima che qualcuno se ne potesse rendere conto, e mentre le labbra di Steve finivano su quelle della stronzetta, si girò ed andò a prendere altri alcolici.   
In realtà l’aveva voluto lui, ma non così, non per vederlo troieggiare con un’altra.   
La storia della conquista del mondo era vera, ma mancava una parte.   
Billy era matto di Steve e lo era dal primo istante in cui i suoi occhi avevano incrociato il suo culo. Qualcosa l’aveva fatto scattare e non era più stato capace di scrollarsi di dosso quella maledetta voglia di scoparlo in tutte le posizioni e di avere il suo enorme cazzo dentro.   
E prima di venire, mandò giù l’ennesimo shottino bello forte. Molto forte.   
  
Sulle note di una favolosa canzone capace di far ballare tutti, Steve si muoveva ad un buon ritmo dimostrando di saperci fare sulla musica e con una ragazza fra le mani.   
Mani che si occupavano dei suoi fianchi e poi del suo piacevole e tondo sedere.   
Lei si strusciava su di lui, le braccia intorno al suo collo, le bocca incollata alla sua e poi sull’orecchio e sul collo, quella di Steve che faceva altrettanto con gli occhi chiusi abbandonato a quel girotondo pazzesco che gli dava alla testa.  
La gente tutt’intorno, il suo corpo morbido e tutto curve premuto addosso, intrecciati ed allacciati, la musica più bella di quell’inverno a tutto volume e fumo ed alcool nell’aria ed addosso.   
Non aveva esagerato, era riuscito a darsi un freno il necessario per essere elettrizzato senza perdere il controllo. Non voleva umiliarsi perdendo il controllo.   
La ragazza scivolò con le labbra sul suo orecchio di nuovo, ma non per leccarglielo bensì per parlargli:   
\- Cerchiamo un posticino? - Glielo chiese con un unico chiaro senso dietro, Steve sentì immediatamente un’ondata investirlo con la potenza di un tir. Si irrigidì istintivamente, la guardò nel panico e mentre sentiva una netta agitazione salirgli dentro, si rese conto che la sua testa cercava disperatamente una scusa per non accettare. Che scusa, che scusa del cazzo poteva tirare fuori?  
“Non fare l’idiota, perdi la faccia se la rifiuti. Non puoi rifiutare. E poi è la volta buona che volti pagina.” Poi però si rese conto di cosa stonava. “Ma è il vecchio Steve che si farebbe una troia qualunque per dimenticare la vecchia ragazza.” Ed ancora mentre prendeva tempo baciandola in modo molto audace. “Oh andiamo, quanto te ne fotte seriamente di Nancy? Lei non ti ha mai amato e non ci ha pensato due volte a buttarsi nelle braccia di Byers. Non si tratta di lei e lo sai. Lei ti ha cambiato, però non sei alla ricerca di te stesso per lei. Ti stai mettendo alla prova per te. Punto. Ed ora non vedo come trombare con una sconosciuta possa farmi trovare quel fottuto me stesso.”  
Tanti giri di parole mentali prima che la propria lingua si stufasse di giocare con quella della ragazza e solo quando lei gli toccò sfacciatamente il pacco ben in evidenza attraverso i jeans, si rese conto che non voleva punto e basta e non contava un cazzo il motivo. Non voleva. Stop.   
Stava respingendola quando un forte rumore attirò la loro attenzione interrompendo quel gioco che stava andando molto oltre. Si voltarono verso il casino rimanendo insieme e Steve non si stupì molto di vedere Billy al centro di una rissa in mezzo alla gente che, improvvisamente a cerchio, lo incitava esaltata inneggiando ‘sangue’ come se fossero due cani da combattimento.   
Steve sospirò e sebbene in un primo momento ebbe la tentazione di andarsene ed ignorarlo, si rese conto di essere ancora allacciato ad una che voleva scaricare senza perdere la faccia. Così decise di cogliere l’occasione e scusandosi con lei, si infilò nel mezzo del cerchio e della rissa.   
Non aveva la minima voglia di combattere, prendersi un pugno o fare ancora da baby-sitter, ma evidentemente aveva trovato la sua vocazione.   
L’eroe delle cause perse!  
Afferrò Billy al volo per i capelli, sulla nuca, e lo strattonò all’indietro facendolo volare gambe all’aria per la sorpresa dell’interruzione, successivamente veloce come un fulmine scagliò un pugno al volo all’altro che stava per andargli contro di riflesso.   
Questi volò dall’altra parte, anche lui per la sorpresa dell’intromissione.   
Quando dalla folla si levò l’applauso ed il coro cambiò da ‘sangue’ a ‘King Steve’, l’adrenalina tornò a scorrere, quella sensazione elettrificante lo ubriacò molto meglio dell’alcool che aveva bevuto prima e con un sorriso strafottente tipico del vecchio King Steve, per un momento si dimenticò di non esserlo più e, forse, di non volerlo nemmeno.   
Per un momento si prese i cori e gli applausi di un tempo, la fama e tutto il meglio, poi si ricordò dell’idiota, si voltò, gli tese la mano come quel giorno in palestra aveva fatto Billy con lui lasciandolo poi lì, continuando l’umiliazione: l’inizio della faida.   
Billy si ricordò di quel momento e capì che poteva essere la sua sonora vendetta, poteva chinarsi e dirgli qualcosa di spaccone per poi ritirare la mano e lasciarlo a terra con la bocca sanguinante, facendolo avrebbe ripreso il suo posto e lui avrebbe avuto finalmente il vero e unico King Steve.   
L’eccitazione lo invase con un’altra erezione, non era un problema mostrare quanto dotato fosse. Billy guardò la mano e guardò lui negli occhi da terra con un sorriso eccitato e divertito, si leccò il sangue dal labbro spaccato come quello di Steve quella mattina, poi prese la mano e attese la frase umiliante e poi l’abbandono, lui l’avrebbe fatto. L’aveva fatto.   
Sicuro che sarebbe andata così, rimase stupito di sentirsi alzare davvero da terra.   
Davanti agli occhi esterrefatti e ad un’ovazione ammirata, si ritrovò in piedi davanti a lui, la stretta solida della sua mano, i suoi occhi sicuri ed un sorrisino vittorioso dietro quel bel visetto.   
Aiutandolo davvero senza vendette facili dietro, Steve aveva vinto in un istante tutto su tutti i fronti!   
“Attualmente penso di essere molto meglio di King Steve! Penso di essermi magnificamente elevato al livello di Big Steve! Ho rifiutato una troia, non sono ubriaco ed ho aiutato un pezzo di merda che ha cercato di umiliarmi da quando è arrivato! Penso che quelle stronzate del karma funzionino! Se fai il bene prima o poi ti capiterà il bene! Fanculo, sono il migliore, bastardi!”  
La sensazione con cui uscì dalla casa trascinandosi un apparentemente ubriaco Billy, lo accompagnò per un bel po’ rendendolo seriamente euforico.   
Arrivati alla macchina con un barcollante Billy trascinato per il braccio come un bambino, si fermarono e lo lasciò per aprire il palmo della mano sicuro.   
\- Beh? - Chiese Billy fissandola pensando di poterci sputare sopra.   
\- Ti porto a casa, dammi le chiavi che non puoi guidare! - Disse paziente e deciso. Billy si mise a ridere gettando teatrale la testa all’indietro ma nel farlo finì quasi per cadere, rimase in piedi per miracolo, così Steve ripeté:   
\- Chiavi, Hargrove! - Billy aveva guidato in condizioni peggiori, ma al di là di questo non capiva perché continuasse con quel teatro.   
\- Non ci caga più nessuno, hai vinto, ti sei riacquistato la faccia. Cosa cazzo vuoi ora? Perché fai tanto il gentile? - ringhiò selvatico Billy confuso su quale fosse il piano e cosa prevedesse ora. Steve alzò paziente le spalle e semplicemente infilò due dita nella tasca anteriore dei jeans guardandolo dritto negli occhi così da vicino.   
\- Mi sto elevando, Hargrove. Dallo stato di King a Big. E Big Steve non fa finta di essere grandioso, Big Steve lo è davvero! - Con questa risposta di classe e sentitamente convinta, pronunciata piano e vicino al suo viso, trovò non solo le chiavi dell’auto nella sua tasca. Toccando la sua erezione che si allungava sotto la tasca, Steve inarcò le sopracciglia stupito mentre Billy si protese verso di lui con un ghigno malefico sulla bocca. Steve si allontanò in tempo per evitare un bacio imprevisto, un istante dopo e le loro labbra si sarebbero scontrate.   
Steve impallidì e si voltò subito per vedere se qualcuno era nei paraggi. Per fortuna il buio fece il suo dovere e nessuno stava venendo via in quel momento.   
Spiaccicò una mano sulla sua faccia e lo spedì nel lato del passeggero.   
\- Non guiderai la mia auto, cazzo! - Brontolò barcollando.   
\- E perché no, la guidano tutti! - Billy gonfiò il petto con istinti omicidi.  
\- Quella stronzetta non è ‘tutti’! -   
\- Come, dici che non è tua sorella! - Lo prese in giro Steve salendo in auto, aspettando che il bambino si decidesse ad arrendersi.   
Quando finalmente lo fece, soddisfatto avviò il motore riprendendo le canzoni rock da dove le aveva interrotte. 


	4. Carte scoperte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La festa è finita e Steve porta un ubriaco Billy a casa, che però non può presentarsi in quelle condizioni a suo padre. Alla fine tanto fa fino a che riesce a finire nel letto di Steve, ma una volta lì che succede fra i due? Scoprirà le sue carte o no? E Steve come la prenderà? Dopo essersi messo alla prova ed elevato, qual è la mossa successiva? Forse capirsi ancora meglio? Approfitto per augurare a tutti buon natale e buona lettura.

4\. CARTE SCOPERTE

  
Billy aveva il broncio e guardava dall’altra parte come se si vergognasse anche se non era ben chiaro di cosa.  
\- Ti sei reso ben più ridicolo di stasera, ricordo volte in cui vomitavi e finivi sul tuo vomito... - Steve ingigantiva le sceneggiate di Billy a delle feste in cui si erano incrociati, ma Billy alzò le spalle imbronciato.   
\- Mi secca che sei tu ad aiutarmi. -   
\- O forse che qualcuno ti aiuti in generale? Non è mai successo, giusto? Ti hanno sempre lasciato nel tuo piscio e nel tuo vomito, ma era divertente perché eri ridotto così perché facevi il figo, bevevi, fumavi... - Steve voleva provocarlo sapendo come funzionava, l’aveva fatto anche lui.  
\- Fanculo. - rispose Billy abbassando il sedile. - non puoi portarmi a casa, se mio padre mi vede così mi fa il culo! - Steve lo guardò sorpreso che si scucisse. Era un’onta rivelare di avere problemi in casa, lui lo sapeva.   
Le sue braccia incrociate, la testa rivolta dall’altra parte.   
\- E non ti fa il culo se stai tutta la notte fuori? - Billy rise amaro mettendo il piede con lo scarpone sul cruscotto.   
\- Non gliene fotte un cazzo, basta che non infrango la legge. Non posso ubriacarmi, non posso guidare ubriaco, se mi fermano il suo buon nome finisce nei guai e tutte quelle stronzate lì. Per il resto posso fare la merda che voglio purché non rovini in qualche modo lui! -   
\- Puoi anche ammazzare basta che non ti scoprano? - Billy alzò le spalle annuendo, poi si alzò di scatto grugnendo un ‘fermati’ che fece prendere un colpo a Steve il quale inchiodò subito.   
Appena sul bordo della strada buia, Billy aprì la portiera e si mise a vomitare fuori. Steve scosse il capo ricordando com’era ridursi a quei livelli.  
Rimase orgoglioso di sé.  
“Ho fatto bene a venire... ho davvero trovato me stesso. Posso divertirmi e riesco a controllarmi, a non esagerare come una volta. Perché una volta lo facevo per impressionare gli altri, ora non me ne frega, lo faccio per me e quindi seguo i miei limiti. Bevo, fumo magari, perché no. Ma so quando fermarmi. Ed alla fine sto bene!”  
Quando Billy riuscì a smettere di vomitare e a tenersi lo stomaco dentro, risalì in auto buttandosi pesantemente nel sedile accanto.   
\- Ci siamo aiutati a vicenda, giusto? Ci siamo umiliati a vicenda e ci siamo aiutati a vicenda! Siamo pari! - Borbottò ruttando alla ricerca di una sigaretta che trovò senza riuscire ad accendersi. All’ennesimo tentativo andato a vuoto, Steve gliel’accese col proprio accendino, poi si prese la sua sigaretta e se la mise in bocca accendendogli anche la seconda che Billy si era tirato fuori guardandolo stupito e con una strana luce negli occhi. Stava flirtando con lui?  
\- E dimmi una cosa... - Iniziò quindi mentre accendeva la seconda. - In che modo di preciso tu avresti aiutato me? - Billy lo guardò aumentando il sorrisino malizioso e Steve riuscì a trovarlo anche caldo in qualche modo, nonostante fosse tutto disfatto e con l’angolo della bocca con il sangue incrostato. Lo vide sorridere e leccarsela in quel suo modo osceno che però cominciava anche a piacergli. Steve rimase in attesa prima di ripartire, le mani sul volante, la sigaretta fra le dita.   
\- A ritrovare te stesso! Se non ti avessi umiliato tutte quelle volte e poi portato qua stasera, come saresti tornato te stesso? - Sembrava convinto mentre diceva quelle cose. Steve alzò le dita con la cicca e fece il bacchettone puntualizzando serio.   
\- Punto uno, il fatto che tu mi hai umiliato, come dici tu, non è collegato al fatto che io stasera sia tornato! - Billy stava per ribattere ma Steve alzò leggermente la voce e continuò secco: - E punto due... io non sono tornato! E nemmeno ritrovato. Io semplicemente sono passato al livello successivo. Al massimo sono diventato! Capisci la differenza fra diventare e ritornare? - Dubitava la capisse in quelle condizioni, Billy si aggrottò cercando di capire e Steve rise divertito per poi ripartire.   
\- Ho detto non a... - Brontolò.   
\- Sì, non a casa... ti porto da me, tanto i miei non notano la mia presenza od assenza, perciò potrei anche portare un orda di maiali sudici che non se ne accorgerebbero! - Ed ecco una piccola rivelazione su di sé, dopotutto lui ne aveva fatta una a sua volta.   
Billy lo guardò col broncio, fumando, poi alzò le spalle e tornò con le braccia conserte a guardare dall’altra parte, la sigaretta in bocca, fingendosi arrabbiato.   
Un sorrisino si dipinse sulla faccia.   
Non l’aveva progettata, aveva davvero pensato che sarebbe bastato venire alla festa insieme ed ubriacarsi entrambi per averlo. Ma così stava andando ancora meglio.   
“Basta che la pianti con la stronzata di Big Steve o lo uccido sul serio! Non voglio né King né Big! Voglio solo Steve! Nel mio letto!”   
Che poi non poteva nemmeno nascondere che l’idea di fare ‘coppia’, ufficialmente come amici e basta, con King o Big, anzi meglio Big, era parecchio esaltante.   
  
Entrarono indisturbati in casa ed anche in camera, una stanza sufficientemente grande per un letto ad una piazza e mezza, un armadio, una scrivania ed un normale casino per un ragazzo delle superiori.   
Billy si era abbastanza ripreso, non era mai stato così tanto fuori da non capire cosa faceva, ma aveva voluto marciarci vedendo un’occasione.  
Forse aveva sbagliato metodo con Steve, invece che farsi notare da lui con la forza bruta doveva usare altri sistemi.   
“Non la pietà, non voglio fargli pietà. Però l’amicizia e quelle puttanate lì credo che possano avere presa con questo ‘nuovo Steve’.”  
Billy vide il letto abbastanza grande per due e con un gran sorriso si voltò verso di lui togliendosi ben volentieri la giacca.   
Steve che stava facendo altrettanto, si perse notando la sua strana espressione arrabatta ed impallidendo si bloccò dal togliersela.   
\- Che... che hai? - Chiese senza capire. Billy sorrise e alzò le spalle e le sopracciglia fingendosi innocente.   
\- Nulla, mi piace la tua camera! Non hai nemmeno un peso per allenarti... quindi quel corpo è una dote naturale? - Steve sospirò stanco di sentirsi adulare come se volesse portarselo a letto e appena lo pensò sbiancò realizzandolo, infatti tornò a fissarlo in allarme:  
\- Dormi per terra, eh? - Tuonò deciso puntandolo col dito. Billy in risposta si avvicinò a lui come una pantera, lo fissò senza toccarlo e sempre in silenzio ma molto eloquente, andò in bagno.   
Steve ebbe il tempo di sospirare cercando di riportare la frequenza cardiaca ad una normale numerazione, con scarsi risultati.   
Si affrettò a mettersi il pigiama per evitare di spogliarsi davanti a lui, poi realizzò che quel fenomeno non aveva niente per dormire ed imprecando iniziò a tirare fuori dall’armadio il necessario sia per farlo dormire per terra, che una tuta rigorosamente lunga.   
Era ancora chino dentro l’armadio a tirare fuori il piumone pesante da sistemare per terra come materassino, quando sentì una manata schiaffeggiargli il sedere e poi un rumore inequivocabile.   
Steve si alzò esasperato e vide Billy in boxer steso sul letto, comodo comodo, che rimbalzava perché si era anche buttato.   
E sorrideva.   
\- Tu non sei ubriaco. - Realizzò alla fine sicuro Steve gettando per terra il piumone trovato. Billy sorrise alzando le spalle.   
\- Come puoi dirlo? Ognuno ha la ciocca di un tipo, io sono aggressivo di natura, ma quando bevo sono diverso... -   
Steve mise le mani ai fianchi e lo guardò perentorio:   
\- Un maniaco? - Era ora di scoprire le carte, si disse Steve, ma vedendo Billy infilarsi la mano nei boxer ed iniziare a toccarsi con seria intenzione, il cuore fece capriole, avvampò e si girò.   
Non sapeva cosa succedeva, di solito avrebbe dovuto schifarsi o riderci su, ma non di certo ritrovarsi in quelle condizioni pietose. Imbarazzato oltre ogni dire e...   
“Eccitato?” Si chiese guardandosi in basso per capire se quel calore sospetto fosse quello che pensava.   
La risata fastidiosa di Billy lo raggiunse di nuovo irritandolo.   
\- Avanti Harrington, possiamo dormire insieme. Sto scherzando, ti sei fissato che ci provo con te e ti prendo per il culo! Mi sto solo divertendo! Possiamo dormire insieme, davvero, non ti violenterò! - era un buon trucco, si disse Billy.   
Lo vide voltarsi guardingo ed ancora teso, era buffo Steve. Aveva dei modi davvero comici di fare. Sembrava sempre sull’orlo di scoppiare in una crisi di nervi, invece rimaneva tendenzialmente saldo.   
Un tipo molto interessante in effetti.   
\- Giuro che se il tuo pisello finisce dove non deve stare, te lo taglio e ti ci soffoco! - Grugnì deciso puntandolo ancora col dito come se quel dito fosse magico e risolvesse sempre tutti i suoi problemi. Billy rise girandosi sul fianco come una sirena e lasciò spazio a Steve, poi batté sul materasso vicino a sé infilandosi sotto le calde coperte.   
\- Sarò un angioletto! - Disse poco convincente, sempre con l’aria di chi si prendeva gioco di lui.   
Steve perplesso si decise a raggiungerlo. Non era convinto di lui, non riusciva ancora ad inquadrarlo ed era vero che da un lato voleva vederci del buono, come Nancy aveva visto del buono in lui e glielo aveva tirato fuori. Però non capiva perché intestardirsi ad aiutarlo comunque. Se lo chiedeva da tutta la sera, ormai era andato ben oltre il mettersi alla prova. La prova l’aveva superata con successo, ma lì stava facendo ben altro. Non c’entrava con il vecchio od il nuovo Steve.  
Mentre si stendeva e chiudeva la luce dandogli le spalle rimanendo in un ostinato silenzio, si rese conto che dargli letteralmente il culo in quel modo non era indicato.  
“Non penso sia gay. Cioè non ne sono certo. Potrebbe davvero aver scherzato per prendermi in giro. Sarebbe nel personaggio. Però potrebbe anche scherzare ora ed aver fatto tutto questo per infilarsi nel mio letto. Anche questo per quanto assurdo sarebbe nel personaggio.”   
Nel dubbio si girò supino dandogli così né la schiena né la faccia, ma il profilo. Rimase a fissare rigido come un cadavere il soffitto, incapace di rilassarsi e dormire. Cercava di capire cosa stesse facendo lo scemo, ma non poteva guardarlo, nella maniera più assoluta.   
Era difficile, era eccitato e non capiva perché ed era lì ad aspettare che l’idiota facesse qualcosa.  
“Se fa qualcosa devo respingerlo, altrimenti pensa che ci sto e mi piace!”  
Però che male c’era?  
“Non mi piace, questo c’è di male! E poi non sono gay!”   
Ma che poteva saperne? Finché non si facevano certe esperienze come sapevi di non esserlo?   
“È come con le donne, non ti piacciono tutte, non cambi per tutte. C’è una che ti fa cambiare, le altre te le fai senza accorgertene. Forse i gay scoprono di esserlo solo se trovano il ragazzo che li accende.” Mentre aveva questi pensieri il suo controllò scemo e finì per girare la testa verso di lui senza accorgersene. Nel buio i suoi occhi si erano abituati da un po’ ed ora vedeva sufficientemente bene.   
E vide.  
Vide Billy ancora al fianco verso di lui che lo guardava fisso ed insistente. Steve spalancò gli occhi di scatto e si inalberò.   
\- Si può sapere perché cazzo fai così? Uno cerca di essere gentile e tu fai lo stronzo! -   
\- Ma non sto facendo niente, cazzo! - Rispose ridendo Billy. Steve voleva ribattere che si sbagliava ma in realtà era vero. - È vietato guardarti? - Sospirò e scosse il capo.   
\- No però è inquietante il modo in cui lo fai. - Ammise infine. - Sei strano e non riesco ad inquadrarti, fai tre quarti di cose senza motivo o per lo meno senza senso. - Si decise a parlare meglio cercando di non essere aggressivo per non metterlo sulla difensiva. Voleva uscirne vivo da quella situazione ed ancora si irritava nel non capire perché stesse facendo tutto questo, cioè veramente.   
Seguiva una sorta di istinto e forse era curiosità, ma curiosità per cosa?  
Per lui? Per il modo in cui lo faceva sentire? E come lo faceva sentire?  
“Desiderato. Mi fa sentire come se fossi la sua ossessione e non so se lo sono davvero e perché, però è così che mi fa sentire e mi piace. È questo che mi piace. Non lui. Il modo in cui mi fa sentire. Essere l’ossessione di qualcuno.”   
Doveva darsi risposte sensate, doveva.   
Quelle più accettabili.   
\- È il mio modo di fare, non serve che cerchi di capirlo. Io faccio semplicemente quello che voglio, punto. - Steve così si mise a ridere sentendo quella risposta e rise di gusto schernendolo, rilassandosi ed abbassando di gran lunga la guardia mentre si girava a tre quarti verso di lui con un braccio piegato sotto la testa.   
\- Questa è bella, Hargrove! Proprio bella! Se facessi davvero solo quello che vuoi mi diresti seriamente cosa vuoi da me e la pianteresti con la palla del conquistare il mondo insieme o battere il miglior Steve del secolo! - La sua risata continuò accesa ed avrebbe continuato a lungo se la bocca di Billy non si fosse decisa a dargli davvero quello che voleva. O meglio a mostrarglielo.  
L’aveva voluto e chiesto da tutta la serata, era ora di darglielo.   
La bocca si premette sulla sua togliendogli il respiro e facendolo smettere di ridere, improvvisamente calò il gelo, un gelo che dopo un primo istante di rigidità si trasformò in liquido caldo.   
Billy spinse più deciso Steve facendolo rimettere supino, si issò su un gomito mentre l’altra mano dopo un primo momento di immobilità, scese sul petto di Steve e poi sotto, verso l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama.   
La sua bocca si aprì ed entrò prepotentemente con la lingua alla ricerca della sua, questo mentre la mano aveva ragione della stoffa che lo separava dal suo caldo inguine.   
Steve rimase con le mani aperte ai lati del viso, inebetito e shoccato che si fosse deciso sul serio. Incapace di realizzare che doveva fare qualcosa, lo lasciò semplicemente fare.   
E prima che se ne accorgesse stava pensando che quel bacio era anche bello e che cazzo, perché interrompere un bel bacio?  
La sua mente non collaborava proprio, così come il suo corpo immobile sotto di lui.   
Un corpo bollente, pieno di brividi con un’eccitazione che tuonava folle fra le gambe appena le sue dita si erano infilate proprio lì.   
Billy mugolò contro la sua bocca e la sua lingua che era finita anche per rispondere al bacio senza rifletterci.   
Allora ci aveva visto bene, era più che ben disposto. Magari non aveva mai aperto il vaso, ma quando qualcuno lo forzava ecco che si trovava a nuotare nelle proprie acque e a capire che erano quelle.   
Per un momento, mentre la mano di Billy lo masturbava deciso, Steve si ricordò della propria istintiva reazione di negazione avuta qualche ora prima nei confronti di quella ragazza.   
Ed ora era lì ad eccitarsi e a lasciargli fare quel che voleva.   
Dopo che, fra l’altro, tempo prima si erano picchiati di santa ragione.   
Com’era assurda la vita di un diciassettenne?   
Steve finì schifosamente eccitato e quando la mano di Billy aumentò l’intensità, non ci fu molto da fare.   
La prima sega da un altro ragazzo, per giunta uno che aveva fatto di tutto per farsi notare da lui, considerare ed addirittura uscire insieme, essere guardato.   
La prima sega da un ‘lui’, si disse sconvolto mentre gemeva e la sua bocca scivolava sul suo collo a succhiare.   
Niente, non riuscì a fare assolutamente niente. Completamente bloccato in quello stato liquido e bollente, liquefatto.   
E bollente fu il proprio orgasmo che macchiò la sua mano ed i propri boxer.   
Quando Billy la tirò fuori e si sollevò di nuovo sul gomito, steso attaccato a lui e ben soddisfatto, se la leccò sfacciato e senza complimenti.   
Steve sgranò ancor di più gli occhi guardando cosa stava facendo ed ebbe solo la forza di coprirsi la faccia con le mani strofinandosela, la risata di Billy l’accompagnò mentre lui realizzava cosa era successo.   
Poi solo il suo ‘buonanotte’, lui che si girava dall’altra parte come niente e si metteva finalmente a dormire.  
Cosa era successo? Cosa aveva fatto? Cosa doveva fare ora?  
“Sono impazzito, è questa l’unica risposta. Un conto è assecondarlo per vedere dove vuole andare a parare e cosa vuole da me una volta per tutte, per togliermelo di torno. Un conto è... questo! Io che mi faccio baciare e fare una sega da lui. Ma sono impazzito? E che vengo anche nella sua mano! Cioè come... come cazzo ho potuto? Mi è piaciuto come non mi è mai piaciuto scopare con nessun’altra ragazza! Cazzo! Fanculo, mi sono eccitato in un attimo e appena l’ha fatto altro che respingerlo, ero lì a pensare ‘finalmente!’ Sì che l’ho pensato. Lo sapevo, dentro di me lo sapevo e lo volevo. Lo speravo. Ma come potevo? Sapevo di piacergli e sapevo che puntava a me, ma da qui a volere questo... insomma, forse era curiosità. Vedere cosa si prova quando un ragazzo ci prova con te. Ma non doveva piacermi. Non doveva. Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo! Me la sono cercata, è questa la verità. Dentro di me lo sapevo, l’ho voluto, l’ho accettato. Sono un idiota, ecco cosa sono. Un perfetto idiota. Adesso mi sta bene. Ho un disastro vivente che dorme nel mio letto e mi ha appena fatto una sega e domani potrebbe giusto sputtanarmi col mondo intero visto che è completamente pazzo. Sono fuori, sono fottuto, sono nella merda più merda che sia mai esistita. Un coglione, ecco cosa sono!”


	5. Un piano terribile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la serata e la nottata più impensabile di tutte, Steve si sveglia con la consapevolezza che non può fidarsi di Billy perchè è completamente fuori di testa, così pensa ad un piano per tenerlo per le palle ed impedirgli di sputtanarlo. Questo piano coinvolge Jonathan ed è tutt'altro che un piano perfetto.

5\. UN PIANO TERRIBILE  
  
Per un momento dormendo si era dimenticato del disastro che aveva combinato ed era anche riuscito a dormire bene, molto bene, come non dormiva da settimane perché passava le notti a tormentarsi su di sé, su Nancy, su cosa fare ora della propria esistenza...   
Poi Steve aprì gli occhi e realizzò di avere la testa appoggiata su qualcosa. Anzi, qualcuno. Un petto.   
“Niente tette.” Constatò spalancando d’improvviso gli occhi mentre alzava la testa per vedere su chi fosse, a quel punto ricordò e realizzò del disastro cosmico che aveva fatto, che era vero e non cancellato con un sogno.   
\- Hargrove, cazzo! - La risata fastidiosa di Billy arrivò a tuonargli il cervello traumatizzato, Steve si mise a sedere sul letto coprendosi la faccia con le mani, si strofinò i palmi sugli occhi che in quel momento volevano uscirgli dalle orbite. Improvvisamente il bel sogno era andato a quel paese.   
\- Ti ho fatto avere un bell’orgasmo, Big Steve: che ne dici di chiamarci per nome? - La sua voce era ancora più fastidiosa di quando rideva. Steve raddrizzò la testa e lo guardò da oltre la propria spalla con una smorfia nel viso scolpito nel cemento come aveva in quel momento.   
\- Togliti quel Steve dalla tua boccaccia e chiudila definitivamente! - Billy era con le braccia dietro la nuca, le coperte abbassate fino all’inguine a scoprire il torace nudo, la sua espressione sicura e beata, estremamente divertita. Continuò ridendo.   
Steve tornò a coprirsi la faccia non potendo sopportare quella tremenda risata.   
\- Vuoi chiudere quella ciabatta, cazzo? -   
\- Solo se mi chiami Billy! -   
\- Scordatelo! - Billy così si alzò a sedere e si appoggiò alla sua schiena, Steve era ricurvo in avanti, le ginocchia alzate, il viso nelle mani. Il suo pigiama a separarli. Poi gli mise la mano davanti al naso a forza e con la bocca sul suo orecchio, appoggiandosi a lui, disse sensuale:   
\- La mia mano profuma ancora della tua dolce crema! - Riuscì a leccargli l’orecchio prima che Steve lo spingesse con una gomitata scendendo giù dal letto e mandandolo a cagare. Si chiuse in bagno e decise di cancellare tutto con una doccia calda veloce.   
\- Che muoia! Lui e le sue follie! Perché è passato dal provocarmi e picchiarmi al baciarmi e farmi una sega? Lo preferivo quando cercava di umiliarmi! - Brontolò capendo che non poteva proprio cancellarlo dalla propria esistenza, non più ormai.   
Dopo averci dormito su e di prima mattina, Steve sperava di avere le idee più chiare, ma in realtà erano solo più confuse.  
“Mi è piaciuto limonarlo e mi è piaciuto venirgli nella mano. E mi è piaciuto vederlo leccare la mia... crema!” Pensò citando lo sciroccato. “Ma che mi piaccia quel che mi ha fatto non significa che mi piaccia lui!”  
Si insaponò furiosamente il corpo lasciando stare i capelli perché li aveva lavati già il giorno prima. “Come si diventa froci così di punto in bianco?”  
Si mise sotto il getto caldo dell’acqua e lasciò che lavasse via il sapone sperando facesse altrettanto con la confusione, ma non fu così. “Che poi vabbè, ho quasi 18 anni, siamo adolescenti, non è che siamo adulti... forse è proprio ora che se hai tendenze vengono fuori, prima non capisci un cazzo e segui la massa, poi sei troppo ‘formato’!”   
Steve trovava più facile vedersi gay... “Magari sono bisessuale invece!” o bisessuale, piuttosto che dirsi attratto da Billy Hargrove.   
Ma di tempo per capire ancora meglio la situazione ce ne era.   
Chiuse il rubinetto ed aprì la tenda della doccia in tempo per saltare e lasciarsi sfuggire un gridolino poco mascolino. Billy stava facendo la pipì in piedi con i boxer mezzi calati che mostravano gran parte delle sue natiche sode.   
Billy girò la testa, fece l’occhiolino e lo squadrò da capo a piedi soffermandosi sul suo membro che subì un’impennata nel vederlo così.   
\- Buongiorno! - Disse malizioso continuando a fissare l’erezione di Steve il quale si sbrigò a coprirsi con un asciugamano.   
Non aveva mai avuto problemi a mostrarsi nudo davanti ad altri ragazzi, ora cominciava il dramma.   
“Beh se mi guarda come un arrapato che dovrei fare, prostituirmi?”  
\- Fanculo! - Rispose al posto del buongiorno, Billy continuò ridendo divertito finendo per togliersi il resto dei boxer che scivolarono ai piedi con un fruscio e andando in doccia a farsene una veloce anche lui.   
Nel passargli accanto lo toccò di proposito carezzandogli sensuale la schiena ed il sedere non ancora avvolto nell’asciugamano perché era premuto solo per avanti.   
\- Giuro che.... - Non trovò una minaccia al volo e Billy aprì l’acqua calda e rise ancora.   
Poteva essere più idiota? No, non pensava proprio.   
“Ok, magari gli piaccio, non lo so e non me ne fotte proprio! Io magari invece sono bisessuale e mi ha mostrato che una sega ed un bel bacio non li si toglie a nessuno, non è un vero dramma se nessuno lo viene a sapere. Il problema è questo. NESSUNO DEVE VENIRE A SAPERLO! Ma lui è psicopatico, come faccio ad essere sicuro che...”  
Poi mentre si asciugava al sicuro nella propria camera, si voltò a guardare la porta del bagno chiusa con un’idea che balzava alla testa. Una mezza idea in realtà.  
“Beh, basta ricattarlo con la stessa cosa con cui lui potrebbe ricattare me. Se lui sparge la voce che mi sono fatto fare una sega da un ragazzo, io spargo la voce che la sega me l’ha fatta lui. Ha da perderci quanto me! E per essere sicuro...”   
Steve così cominciò a pensare a come ottenere le prove del fatto che Billy Hargrove fosse gay, per non correre rischi su un futuro sputtanamento.   
“Lui non ha prove, ma la gente è idiota e crede a tutto. Così userò una moneta più efficace! Devo riuscire a fotografarlo mentre se lo fa succhiare!”  
Quando Billy uscì dal bagno era nudo e gocciolante, a braccia larghe e l’aria di chi si credeva un dio chiese un asciugamano. Steve venne brutalmente interrotto dalle sue elucubrazioni e prima di svenire gli tirò il proprio in faccia. Billy lo prese e lo annusò teatrale.   
\- Mmm... che profumo! - Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo la testa gli diede le spalle e continuò a vestirsi.   
“Devo prendere le cose nelle mie mani e assicurarmi che non mi sputtani!”  
  
L’unica conversazione in merito che ebbero fu questa:   
Billy: - Tutto a posto fra noi? -   
Steve con un sopracciglio alzato e scettico: - Definisci a posto! -   
Billy con un ghigno: - Ti devo gonfiare di botte per tenerti la bocca chiusa? -  
Steve esasperato: - Fai quel cazzo che ti pare, tanto lo fai sempre. -   
E poi via a scuola ognuno con la propria auto, Billy prima tappa per casa a recuperare Max, Steve tappa per casa Byers.   
  
Quando Jonathan se lo vide davanti alla porta di buon mattino, per poco non gli venne un colpo ed indietreggiando d’istinto disse deciso:   
\- Non voglio rogne, eh? - Steve rise spontaneo di quella reazione, infine lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia e tirandolo fuori disse deciso e senza ammettere repliche:   
\- Ti porto io a scuola oggi! -   
Jonathan tentò di opporsi dicendo che doveva portare Will, ma era così shoccato che riuscì solo a gridare a sua madre che non poteva portarlo lui. Le sue urla di rimando non le sentì.   
  
Seduti in auto i due sopportarono un pesante ed imbarazzante silenzio per un paio di minuti, durante i quali Steve cercava di capire cosa dovesse dire; alla fine prese respiro e coraggio e si decise.   
\- Senti, ho bisogno che mi aiuti, ma giuro che se dici a qualcuno quello che ti sto per dire ti infilo la mazza chiodata su per il culo! - Partì minaccioso come ai vecchi tempi per pura abitudine.   
Jonathan non aveva di certo mai avuto davvero paura di lui, a suo tempo l’aveva sbattuto per bene a suon di pugni, ma lo stupore per tale atteggiamento aggressivo e per il semplice fatto che fosse addirittura venuto a cercarlo a casa in quel modo, lo spinse a sentire e a vedere che cosa aveva.   
Più curiosità che altro.  
Se Steve aveva bisogno di aiuto di solito chiedeva a Nancy, piuttosto anche ai mocciosi combina guai, ma non era mai venuto da lui.   
\- O-Ok... - Disse cauto e perplesso in attesa.   
Per Steve non era facile, però per assicurarsi la propria salvezza doveva essere sicuro di avere una carta invincibile. Questa era l’unica. Non ne aveva altre.  
Sapeva di potersi fidare di Jonathan anche se chiedere aiuto a lui era peggio che farsi fare una sega da Billy, però la cosa prioritaria al momento era la propria reputazione.  
\- Devi aiutarmi ad incastrare Hargrove. - Appena lo sentì Jonathan si mise sulla difensiva più di sempre.   
\- Non voglio rogne, non sono entrato nel suo mirino e mi sta molto bene così! - Steve sospirò rumorosamente.   
\- Non saprà mai che ci sei dietro tu, però io da solo non posso farlo, ho bisogno di te. Anzi, della tua macchina fotografica! - Jonathan lo guardò corrugato senza capire.   
\- I tuoi ti hanno dato i soldi per comprarmene una e non te ne hanno presa una a te? - Jonathan non era stupido e sapeva che non era stata Nancy a prendergliela ma solo a dargliela. Era lì che aveva capito che dopotutto c’era qualcosa in Steve, che non era un idiota e basta.   
Steve alzò le spalle seccato:   
\- Non me ne frega un cazzo della fotografia, voglio solo che lo fotografi mentre fa una cosa. Devi fotografare lui, solo lui. Non l’altro. Ok? E deve capirsi cosa fa! - Steve sperava ancora di non dover dire il resto, ma quando Jonathan lo guardò come se fosse più pazzo del solito, Steve sospirò insofferente ed alzando gli occhi al cielo si arrese. - Credo sia gay. -   
\- Credi?! - Chiese Jonathan non capendo come si potesse ‘credere’ una cosa del genere su uno così chiaramente etero.   
\- Ne sono praticamente sicuro! -   
\- Ok, ma frena. A parte come fai a saperlo, ma cosa te ne importa? Perché devi fregarlo? Io non mi presto a queste cattiverie, lo sai! - Lo mise subito a posto per nulla intenzionato a mettere nei guai uno solo per la propria omosessualità, reale o presunta che fosse.   
Steve batté insofferente le mani nel volante e aumentò la velocità frustrato.   
\- Senti, è per proteggermi, ok? Non voglio usare quelle foto, voglio solo proteggermi! Non c’è niente di male, è lui che ha cominciato, io rispondo e basta! - Jonathan era solo più confuso, se prima ci capiva poco ora ci capiva anche meno.   
\- Frena, frena... - E Steve frenò fisicamente accostando sulla strada, Jonathan lo guardò meravigliato di come potesse pretendere di essere ammesso ad un college con quel QI così sotto dotato, ma non lo disse.   
Approfittò per guardarlo bene negli occhi un po’ nel panico e provò a capire cosa girasse nella sua testa. Difficile dirlo comunque.   
\- Se non mi spieghi bene e tutto non ti aiuterò per nessuna ragione! -   
Steve fece l’ennesimo sospiro insofferente, si strofinò il viso, si passò le mani nei capelli come sempre perfetti, poi aprì le mani in segno di nervoso.   
\- Se lo dici... -   
\- Non lo dirò a nessuno! - Jonathan era esasperato e stava per scendere e andare a piedi.   
\- Nemmeno a Nancy! - Jonathan chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Nemmeno a lei. - Alla fine Steve non sapendo come dirlo, semplicemente lo disse.   
\- Ok, stanotte Hargrove mi ha fatto una sega. - E se Jonathan si era reputato una persona sana, in quel momento provò la tragica sensazione di un infarto al miocardio.   
\- COSA?! - Strillò senza controllarsi, totalmente shoccato.   
Steve alzò il famoso dito indice in segno di attenzione e minaccia e Jonathan alzò le mani in segno di scuse. - Ok, scusa, ma ammetterai che potevo aspettarmi di tutto ma non... questo! - Non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo, figurarsi ad immaginarlo.   
Steve sospirò drammatico girandosi per strofinarsi di nuovo il viso, un po’ nel panico.   
\- Non so cosa sia successo, è strano e complicato e non so... il punto è che non penso di potermi fidare, anzi ne sono sicuro e così devo trovare un modo per proteggermi se mi sputtana... - Jonathan voleva sapere molte cose improvvisamente anche se era uno che stava totalmente nel suo, ma non sapeva nemmeno come porgli le domande per ottenere risposta.   
\- Beh dunque... come siete finiti a fare una cosa simile? Non è nel suo interesse dire che vi siete fatti, no? - Cercò di essere ragionevole e sensato, ma Steve scosse il capo sicuro.   
\- Senti, io li conosco quelli così perché ero uguale, solo che lui è più testa di cazzo! Non si ferma, al primo sgarbo che gli faccio mi sputtana e trova il modo di farlo senza mettersi in piazza, fidati. - Jonathan non discusse, probabilmente aveva ragione visto quanto idiota era una volta Steve.   
\- Ma... ma sei gay? - Alla fine voleva chiedere altro, ma la sua lingua non riuscì a non chiedergli quello. Steve lo guardò di sbieco minaccioso.   
\- Tu sei uno stalker che fai sempre foto in giro? - Ricordò quelle fatte a Nancy quella sera alla festa di un anno prima e Jonathan scosse il capo, ma non era convinto che quello fosse il punto.   
\- Ma non c’entra. Se siete fini per... fare quelle cose... insomma... - Jonathan era imbarazzato sia perché parlava di quelle cose con lui, sia per quelle cose in sé.   
Steve sospirò ancora esasperato e decise di sputare fuori il resto.   
\- Non lo so, ok? Non... non pensavo. Però poi è successo, non l’ho voluto e non l’ho chiesto, ma è capitato e mi è piaciuto. Da qui a dire che mi piacciono i ragazzi o peggio Hargrove ce ne passa! - Jonathan poteva capire vagamente, ma era ancora stranamente curioso.   
\- Però lui non sembra gay... -   
\- Ed io?! - Chiese subito ansioso e minaccioso Steve. Jonathan si affrettò a rispondere:   
\- Oh Dio no! - Steve si rilassò a quella risposta spontanea.   
\- Bene. Comunque lui è ossessionato da me da quando è arrivato ed alla fine forse si è deciso di venire allo scoperto. O forse vuole solo trovare un modo per umiliarmi meglio, sarebbe capace. Non so cosa ha in mente, credo il nulla più totale visto quanto è imbecille, però devo proteggermi, munirmi, capisci? - Jonathan lo capiva in un certo senso ed annuì, anche se rimaneva shoccato della rivelazione.   
\- E così ti è piaciuto fare quelle cose... - Steve gli prese il bavero della giacca minaccioso di nuovo.   
\- Non sono qua per fare conversazione su questo e confidarmi! Voglio solo che trovi il modo di fotografarlo mentre succhia un uccello, poi mi dai le foto e al resto ci penso io! Tu rimarrai nell’ombra, non ti metterò mai in mezzo! - Jonathan decise di dargli retta, sembrava una di quelle cose di cui Steve non poteva fare a meno. E poi con Nancy aveva dato vita a piani più ingegnosi e complicati di quello.   
\- Va bene, penso di poterlo fare, ma come faccio a beccarlo? Non posso seguirlo ovunque, non sono uno stalker! - Disse ironico citando le sue famose accuse preferite. Steve fece una smorfia pensandoci solo ora. - E poi se non sai se è gay davvero o se ti ha solo tirato un brutto scherzo per umiliarti... insomma, come faccio a fotografarlo? Se non lo è? - Steve indurì la bocca, tante domande molto logiche che non avevano risposta. Batté le mani nel volante e iniziò a grattare con le unghie cercando di pensare e di trovare una soluzione.   
\- Dovresti... dovresti per lo meno capire se è gay o se l’ha fatto per farti uno scherzo... -   
\- In ogni caso io devo avere un modo per ricattarlo in caso di necessità. A prescindere dal motivo per cui l’ha fatto! - Jonathan moriva dalla voglia di sapere come diavolo la mano di Hargrove fosse finita nell’uccello di Steve, ma capiva che non era il caso di chiederglielo.   
\- Sì beh, ma io non lo seguirò per te. Tu mi dici quando e dove ed io mi faccio trovare lì, mi nascondo e faccio la foto od un filmino se preferisci, ma non... - Steve si animò nel sentirlo, fu come essere attraversato da un fulmine.   
\- Dopo le lezioni, nel bagno dei maschi. Ti metti in quello in fondo, noi saremo in quello vicino. Vedi di inquadrare solo lui, deve vedersi la sua faccia e si deve capire che cosa fa! - Jonathan si perse per un momento o meglio capì, ma era certo che non potesse essere così.   
\- Frena, cosa dovrei fotografare? - Oh, aveva capito bene, eccome.   
\- Lui che me lo succhia! Giuro che se fotografi la mia faccia o qualcosa che mi identifichi ti rompo la cazzo di macchina e non te ne ricompro una! - Di nuovo il dito in faccia. Jonathan lo fissò stordito e shoccato, impossibile fosse quello che diceva, impossibile proprio.   
\- Dovrei guardarti mentre un ragazzo te lo succhia? -   
\- E fotografare! Lui però! - Puntualizzò Steve convinto.   
\- Ma... ma sei sicuro di riuscirci? E se ti pesta perché invece ti aveva fatto uno scherzo e peggiori la situazione? - Steve alzò le spalle.   
\- È troppo ossessionato da me, penso di non sbagliarmi. Ma se dovesse essere come dici, lo picchio a sangue anche io. - Poi ricordando di come era finita quella volta, si corresse. - E tu mi aiuti! - Jonathan non voleva guai, non voleva entrare nemmeno lontanamente nel radar di quel pazzo psicotico di Hargrove, però se Nancy veniva a sapere che negava un aiuto a Steve era peggio, così decise di accettare conscio che in ogni caso rischiava qualcosa.  
“Un infarto, per esempio. Devo guardare Steve che se lo fa succhiare da un altro ragazzo e per giunta devo fotografarlo. Ma sarà un piano normale?”  
No, per niente, ma dopo aver affrontato tutti gli affari del SottoSopra e dell’Istituto di ricerche, non c’era niente che non potesse fare. 


	6. Sentiero oscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steva ha un piano ed ora deve solo attuarlo attirando in un bagno Billy affinchè gli faccia un bel lavoro di bocca mentre Jonathan lo fotografa senza farsi beccare. Una sciocchezza. Che poi, ammesso che ce la faccia, quello che deve capire bene è se vuole davvero usare quelle foto per distruggere Billy prima che Billy distrugga lui. Sempre che Billy lo voglia distruggere, cosa di cui non è ancora sicuro.

6\. SENTIERO OSCURO

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/78/2c/37/782c3758bc62fdf199809b05a7f408d8.jpg) [](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e0/e0/c7/e0e0c78893c47faf0a46c6dd9b7aab76.jpg)   


  
Quando mise piede a scuola andò in giro convinto di sentire risatine, voci, sguardi e prese in giro, ma invece non successe nulla, con suo enorme sollievo.   
Steve capì che Billy non aveva fatto niente, con sua somma sorpresa, e si disse che era ancora in tempo.   
  
Ok il pensarlo, ok il dirlo. Ma il farlo era un altro paio di maniche.  
Quando aveva detto a Jonathan di farsi trovare là che avrebbe fatto fare a Billy quella cosa era stato ottimista, era davvero capace?  
Come si attirava un ragazzo in un bagno e gli si faceva fare un pompino?   
“Beh sarà come con le ragazze, no?”  
Dopo una mattinata intera passata a pensare a come ficcare Billy Hargrove in un bagno con lui a farsi fare un pompino, decise semplicemente di buttarsi.   
Sapeva di saperci fare, sapeva di piacere. Che piacesse anche a lui davvero o meno aveva poca importanza in realtà.   
Se Billy voleva prendersi ancora gioco di lui, ci doveva stare. Altrimenti l’avrebbe già sputtanato, il fatto che fosse rimasto zitto era indicatore di due fattori: o voleva continuare a giocare con lui oppure era davvero interessato a lui e quindi non voleva sputtanarlo ed allontanarlo.   
Quando i due si incrociarono, Steve non si fece sfuggire l’occasione e gli lanciò un lungo sguardo significativo e serio, un piccolo sorrisino nell’angolo delle labbra. Erano in corridoio in mezzo a molti altri compagni di scuola.   
Steve non disse e non fece nulla dopo l’occhiata, si limitò ad andare in bagno. Controllò non ci fosse nessun’altra e dopo un bussare alla porta chiusa in fondo e ad un ‘ci sei?’ Con risposta positiva, si guardò allo specchio, si sistemò i capelli, prese un bel respiro profondo e dopo un cenno affermativo a sé stesso, andò nel bagno vicino a quello in cui c’era Jonathan.   
Si appoggiò alla parete in fondo lasciando la porta aperta, le mani in tasca e l’aria d’attesa.   
Non serviva altro.   
Nel bagno accanto Jonathan era ancora nascosto, ma fremeva per vedere come avrebbe fatto. Era convinto che Steve la facesse troppo facile.   
Farsi fare un pompino da un altro non poteva essere così facile, nemmeno se l’altro era uno schizzato come Hargrove.   
Quando la porta di fuori si aprì con un tonfo, fu chiaro chi era entrato e a Jonathan venne un colpo.   
“Impossibile! Come diavolo ha fatto?”  
Jonathan poteva immaginare che Steve gli avesse scritto un biglietto per dirgli di venire lì in quel momento, ma non certo che invece si fosse limitato a guardarlo.   
Segno che non si sbagliava, altrimenti non sarebbe venuto. Davvero aveva una fissa per lui e del genere sessuale.   
“Non penso si voglia prendere gioco di me o avrebbe già cominciato a sputtanarmi.” Si disse Steve in attesa. Un istante dopo il suo volto fece capolino proprio lì nel suo bagno aperto.   
Billy dall’aria spaccona lo vide appoggiato lì in piedi in attesa e capì che non si era sbagliato, ma capì ancora meglio che voleva riprendere il discorso di quella notte.  
Sorrise con l’aria da spannato e si leccò le labbra alla sua maniera esagerata.   
\- Vedo che ho aperto un bel vaso, eh? - Disse provocatorio. Steve in risposta, in perfetto silenzio, si aprì la cintura ed attese, poi piegò la testa di lato e lasciò le braccia lungo i fianchi.   
Sapeva come ci si faceva fare un pompino, oh decisamente sì. Che fosse un ragazzo od una ragazza non cambiava il metodo.   
Billy rimase colpito dal suo modo, si eccitò immediatamente e senza farselo ripetere, entrò nel suo bagno, si chiuse la porta dietro di sé e in silenzio si accucciò davanti a lui.  
Nessuna domanda, nessuna spiegazione od esitazione.  
Gli aprì subito i jeans, gli tirò fuori l’erezione e in silenzio la prese subito in bocca.   
Steve che l’aveva sperato ma non se l’era aspettato davvero, non così diretto e facile, spalancò gli occhi ed impallidì guardando la sua testa bionda dall’alto avventarsi sul proprio inguine.   
Allargò le braccia e appoggiò le mani ai lati, sulla parete, trattenendo il fiato.   
La sua lingua era bollente così come la sua bocca, di pompini ne aveva ricevuti, ma quello... quello aveva qualcosa di diverso.  
“Certo, che me lo fa un ragazzo! È folle, cazzo se è folle. Ma è maledettamente bello!”  
La propria erezione crebbe nella bocca di Billy che si muoveva con impeto e decisione, il ritmo e l’intensità andarono subito alte e Steve sollevando gli occhi vide Jonathan silenzioso spuntare da sopra il bordo del divisore del bagno, cercò il suo sguardo in segno di conferma, Steve annuì mentre cercava di non sembrare troppo ben disposto ed eccitato, si coprì anche il viso con l’avambraccio in modo da non farsi riconoscere nemmeno per sbaglio, infine si mise a gemere per coprire i rumori degli scatti che per fortuna non fecero molto rumore.   
I gemiti non furono per niente finti, dopo alcuni scatti, Jonathan fece un cenno a Steve e tornò dalla propria parte sempre silenzioso, in attesa che finissero e se ne andassero. Immaginò che ora Steve potesse respingerlo o fingere di venire, inventarsi qualcosa, tagliare corto insomma.   
Invece lo sentì gemere ancora e rimanere lì a continuare quell’atto pornografico. Sconvolto rimase a fissare il muro in attesa di vederci attraverso per capire quanto tutto quello fosse davvero una vendetta, un gioco od una finzione.   
Steve aveva anche messo una mano sulla nuca di Billy accompagnando i movimenti della sua testa sempre più impetuosi e quando non riuscì a resistere, si trovò a dirlo roco e completamente preso:   
\- Sto per venire... - Dovette avvertirlo, ma Billy in risposta rimase a succhiare più forte e Steve eccitato e preso, non riuscì ad evitare e gli venne in bocca.   
Lo vide fermarsi ed ingoiare dopo avergli oscenamente mostrato il proprio seme nella sua lingua. Questo era estremamente da lui.   
“Cazzo, non lo fai per gioco questo, non lo fai per prendere per il culo qualcuno. Non ingoi se non lo sei davvero!”  
Esclamò a sé stesso Steve ancora sconvolto e tutto un fremito per l’orgasmo appena esploso. I brividi lo percorrevano sotto la pelle rendendogli molle le gambe. Rimase con la schiena attaccata alla parete, conscio che se si fosse messo a camminare ora sarebbe caduto per terra.  
Non gli era mai piaciuto più di così il sesso orale. Mai.   
Vide Billy risalire in piedi strusciandoglisi addosso, gli si premette sopra e dopo un bel sorriso strafottente e compiaciuto, intrecciò la bocca con la sua. Steve eccitato ed inebetito, ancora profondamente sconvolto per quello che era successo, rispose venendogli incontro con la lingua, chiuse gli occhi e diede vita lui stesso ad un bacio che andava ben oltre un piano diabolico di prevenzione.   
Le cose gli stavano proprio sfuggendo di mano, di gran lunga.   
Ed ora aveva delle foto compromettenti di Billy Hargrove, aveva un potere immenso e non aveva la minima idea di come usarlo. Né se volesse, in realtà.   
  
Jonathan li sentì silenziosi completare l’opera dopo i vari gemiti e i tipici rumori di bocche e lingue, poi schifato e shoccato li sentì finalmente ricomporsi ed uscire. Non insieme, ma quasi. Senza dirsi nemmeno mezza parola. Come se nulla fosse successo.   
Jonathan rimase inebetito ed incredulo non solo che fosse successo ma anche del come.   
“Non è di certo normale farsi in questo modo. Nemmeno per prendersi per il culo a vicenda! Non ci credo proprio che si possa arrivare a quei livelli! L’ho sentito venire, cazzo! E poi si sono baciati! Mi sa che a Steve sta sfuggendo di mano, altro che prepararsi ad una vendetta o cose simili... a lui piace! Non so se gli piaccia proprio Hargrove o semplicemente farsi i ragazzi, ma gli piace!”  
Non che potesse capire come passasse dalle ragazze ai ragazzi così, ma magari la delusione per Nancy era stata così traumatica e dura che voleva chiudere con le donne. A volte capitava, forse. O forse finché non sperimenti tutto non sai fin dove puoi spingerti e chi sei realmente. Magari per una vita intera non lo capisci, ma poi succede qualcosa che ti apre gli occhi.  
“C’è da dire che se non lo capisci a 17 anni, quando lo devi capire, a 40?”  
Ed anche questo era più che ragionevole!  
  
  
Stavano aspettando di vedere i risultati delle foto scattate che stava sviluppando nella sua camera oscura, la luce rossa li illuminava con un effetto quasi erotico e considerando cosa stavano sviluppando, Jonathan era anche seriamente a disagio.   
\- Posso chiederti una cosa? - Fece per superare lo scoglio, sia pure con difficoltà ed imbarazzato. Steve alzò le spalle.   
\- Spara. -   
\- Come fai a farti fare una cosa simile senza provare niente? Senza essere di quel genere? - La domanda era chiara, Steve alzò le spalle pensandoci e piegò le labbra senza saperlo bene nemmeno lui.   
\- Un pompino è un pompino, è sempre piacevole. -   
\- Io non riuscirei mai a farmelo fare da un ragazzo, per nessuna ragione! - Disse deciso Jonathan. Un po’ voleva davvero capire, un po’ forse voleva aiutarlo. Dopotutto aveva rischiato la vita per proteggere i bambini.   
Steve alzò le spalle cercando di renderla più semplice di quanto non lo fosse:  
\- Forse sono davvero un po’ gay, allora. - Jonathan lo scrutò da vicino per capire se davvero sembrava a posto o se fingeva bene. Vide una specie di serenità mentre lo diceva, Steve roteò pacifico gli occhi verso di lui e li incrociò coi suoi e Jonathan fece un’altra domanda.   
\- Cosa c’è di peggio di scoprirsi gay? - Steve non distolse lo sguardo e rimase a fissarlo trovando incredibilmente facile parlare con lui anche se l’aveva odiato per moltissimo tempo.   
\- Scoprire che mi piace Hargrove e non semplicemente i ragazzi. E comunque mi piaceva andare con le ragazze, ho amato Nancy sul serio. Penso di essere bisessuale... è un cosa che penso di poter controllare, non è che ho la repulsione per le ragazze e senza ragazzi non vivo, quindi diciamo che lo posso nascondere ed andare avanti serenamente nel modo corretto senza mettermi nei casini, però il punto è... Hargrove dove cazzo lo colloco in questa assurda storia di merda? -   
Jonathan rimase incatenato al suo sguardo intenso e serio in attesa di una risposta che non arrivò, Steve distolse per primo gli occhi e guardò in basso l’immagine che ormai si vedeva. In tutte le foto sviluppate c’era Billy accucciato davanti a lui con le gambe aperte che glielo succhiava, si capiva che lo faceva ad un ragazzo ma non a chi, Steve non si vedeva per niente.   
Jonathan era stato incredibilmente bravo e preciso.   
Steve le guardò mentre il fotografo le appendeva per asciugarle e con occhi che brillavano di una luce quasi oscura ed eccitata, per un momento Jonathan vide il vecchio Steve riaffiorare e si irrigidì.   
Non voleva aiutare la rinascita di quel personaggio odioso ed insopportabile, anche se pensava che fosse sempre in agguato come una sorta di lato oscuro.  
Tutti lo avevano e forse Steve era attratto da Hargrove per questo, in realtà. Per quel proprio lato oscuro soffocato e messo da parte che in realtà era lì.   
\- Le userai? - Steve riemerse dalla propria ipnosi con il viso di Billy che non si vedeva benissimo ma sufficientemente mentre prendeva in bocca il proprio membro duro, soffocò a stento l’eccitazione che gli stava tornando e guardò l’amico accanto.   
\- Non credo, non vorrei. Se mi obbligherà però lo farò... -   
\- Beh, se lui non sa che lo puoi ricattare potrebbe sputtanarti quando vuole, che senso ha avere un arma se non la usi per tenere buono il nemico in partenza? - La sua domanda era pura logica, cosa che non era il forte di Steve. Ma Jonathan si pentì subito d’averlo fatto ragionare così facilmente, non voleva spingerlo a rovinare la vita di nessuno, comunque non era giusto nemmeno se si trattava di Hargrove che in realtà se lo meritava.   
\- Beh, suppongo tu abbia ragione. Forse dovrei fargli sapere che lo tengo per le palle... - Mormorò Steve con gli occhi fissi sui suoi ma persi a guardare altro nella propria mente. Ovvero il modo in cui glielo poteva dire e la sua probabile reazione.  
\- Se è sinceramente attratto da te questo lo può distruggere e quando quelli così rimango feriti... beh lo sai meglio di me. - Cercò di farlo ragionare ancora. - Pensi davvero che Hargrove in definitiva si stia divertendo con te? È questo che devi capire prima di ogni cosa. Perché se gli fai vedere queste foto e lui è sinceramente attratto da te e non vuole umiliarti, tu lo affondi. Vale la pena perdere quel po’ di anima nel caso remoto in cui quel tipo ne abbia una? -   
Steve rimase sconvolto da quella domanda e da quel pensiero.   
Aveva ragione, aveva maledettamente ragione, ma come poteva capirlo? Come poteva fare?   
Era vitale capire le reali intenzioni di Billy, altrimenti avrebbe potuto distruggere uno già su un precipizio e solo lui poteva sapere quanto lo era, perché ci era stato a sua volta su quell’orlo e se Nancy in quell’esatto momento non avesse accettato di dargli una seconda occasione, sarebbe finita. Lo sapeva. Poi le cose erano finite comunque male, ma era diverso, lui ormai era un altro, non era più su quel precipizio.   
Billy ora lo era. Poteva buttarlo di sotto mostrandogli quelle foto e dicendogli che si era preso gioco di lui dall’inizio.   
Oppure poteva essere la cosa più giusta e sensata, poteva essere l’unico modo per salvarsi prima che fosse lui invece a buttarlo di sotto.   
Il tempismo era tutto, ma non solo. Anche capire cosa diavolo voleva sinceramente da lui Billy.   
“E forse anche io, perché va bene capire cosa vuole lui e quali sono le sue intenzioni, ma se poi sono io quello che in realtà si sta prendendo bene per lui? Ma poi perché? Insomma, come si fa a prendersi bene per lui? Oh andiamo... è così... eccitante... ed oscuro... e fuori controllo... e provocatorio... così fuori, così maledettamente fuori. Come si fa a prendersi per lui? Come?”  
Ma agli occhi di Jonathan era già tutto così chiaro.  
Billy in Steve vedeva una possibilità di salvezza visto che era passato per il suo sentiero oscuro e ne era uscito bene, Steve in Billy vedeva l’attrazione verso un lato di sé che era solo messo da parte, ma non ucciso del tutto.   
“Erano segnati sin dall’inizio.”  
Si disse infine il ragazzo dandogli le foto ormai sufficientemente asciutte.   
Steve le prese ancora pensieroso e perso, lo ringraziò, si raccomandò di non dire nulla e Jonathan disse che teneva i negativi solo per necessità, così Steve annuì e sapendo di potersi fidare di lui quanto di Nancy, se ne andò non avendo la minima idea di che cosa fare ora con quelle foto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per sapere quando aggiorno, seguite la mia pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/


	7. Alla ricerca di risposte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ha l'arma per abbattere Billy e seppellirlo, si potrebbe liberare per sempre di lui e lo ferirebbe a morte. Sta solo da capire se lo vuole fare davvero o se invece vuole altro da lui, per esempio una relazione o qualcosa del genere. Ed in ogni caso, cosa vuole Billy? E' finalmente ora di scoprirlo.

7\. ALLA RICERCA DI RISPOSTE

  
Steve stava anche peggio di prima, con quelle foto in mano.  
Jonathan aveva centrato il punto, non sapeva proprio come muoversi con lui ora. Averle e non usarle era come non averle. Lui non voleva usarle davvero, solo tenere Billy a cuccia perciò per questo doveva effettivamente mostrargliele, ma sapeva che se per qualche remota ragione era sincero nel suo sentimento verso di lui, questo l’avrebbe distrutto.   
“Ma cosa dovrebbe importarmene di lui? È un idiota!”  
Si disse guidando per le vie del tramonto della sua cittadina, non aveva voglia di andare da nessuna parte, meglio casa a riflettere.   
Guardò le foto sparse sul sedile accanto e sospirò, si vedeva bene Billy fare un pompino ad un ragazzo e la consapevolezza che quello era lui lo eccitava ancora, strinse le gambe e si irrigidì nel sedile, continuando a guidare.   
“La questione è se mi piace e voglio provare ad avere una storia con lui. So che posso controllare questa cosa dell’omosessualità perché non lo sono del tutto. Però lui... non so, anche prima, quando me lo ha succhiato e poi mi ha baciato... mi manda fuori di testa! Non so come gestirlo, cosa voglio io da lui...”  
Perso in quelle elucubrazioni complicate, parcheggiò a casa senza notare la presenza di un’altra auto lì vicino. Quando sollevò lo sguardo per scendere impallidì e si affrettò a coprire le foto con la propria borsa scolastica e d’allenamento. Dopo le solite ore scolastiche ed extra scolastiche dove Billy era stato tutto uno strusciarsi provocatorio e irascibile, dopo la sua tappa da Jonathan per sviluppare le foto, quello sciroccato era lì!  
Steve alzò gli occhi roteandoli, aveva appena fatto in tempo a coprire il reato. Billy spuntò felice con un sorriso sadico al suo finestrino in attesa che scendesse.   
Che era un tormento era vero!  
Steve scese senza prendere le proprie cose per non rischiare che il ficcanaso notasse delle foto e decidesse di guardarle.   
Si mise davanti a lui con aria di sfida, mani ai fianchi, sedere nella portiera appena chiusa.  
Billy si era spostato di pochi centimetri per farlo scendere.   
\- Sei uno stalker Hargrove! Come diavolo ti levo dai coglioni? - Lui ridendo eccessivo prese una sigaretta dal pacchetto e gliela mise fra le labbra che si preoccupò di sfiorargli con le dita nel gesto. Steve sussultò ma rimase ben fermo senza fare espressioni particolari se non quella seria e corrucciata.   
Billy poi gliel’accese e fece altrettanto con sé.   
I loro sguardi rimasero agganciati per un bel po’ prima che si decidesse a parlare:   
\- Pensavo ti andasse di continuare un certo discorso! In bagno ti andava! - Steve si morse il labbro e scosse il capo alzando le mani.   
\- Senti, prima di tutto non ho ancora capito se posso fidarmi di te... -   
Billy rise.   
\- Sei tu che mi hai chiamato oggi, io pensavo di fare finta di niente perché nemmeno io so se posso fidarmi di te! -   
\- Sei tu che hai cominciato e mi hai cercato e tormentato tutto questo tempo solo per infilarti nel mio letto! - Puntualizzò seccato Steve continuando a fumare.   
Billy continuò ridendo piegandosi in due davanti a lui, poi si rimise esattamente dove era, a pochi centimetri sfiorando le sue gambe avvolte nei jeans aderenti.   
\- Ok, è chiaro che non ci fidiamo uno dell’altro, per me sei tu che lo volevi, io ho solo assecondato! - Steve si inalberò allargando le braccia e muovendosi in avanti arrabbiato.   
\- Io?! IO?! Hargrove, mi hai rotto i coglioni dal primo istante che hai messo piede nel liceo! Che cazzo vuoi da me? Mi hai trascinato alla festa a tutti i costi senza dirmi perché! Ed ora sono io?! - Billy se la stava godendo, si leccò deliziato le labbra guardandolo seccarsi e si beò delle sue piccole spinte, ma non reagì.   
\- Ho cavalcato l’onda! - Rispose convinto.   
\- Tu l’hai creata quell’onda! - Ma l'altro rimase ostinatamente zitto. - Voglio che lo ammetti, dobbiamo chiarire certi punti prima di qualunque cosa! - Steve voleva capire cosa fare con quelle foto e per prima cosa doveva capire meglio Billy.   
Decise di darsi una notte prima di decidere, doveva sfruttarla bene.   
\- Dobbiamo farlo qua fuori? -  si accorse che non era l’ideale, così decidendo di lasciare di proposito le proprie cose nella macchina, la chiuse a chiave e lo condusse in casa.   
Sollevato che Billy e quelle foto fossero lontani fra loro, lo portò in camera col cuore che tornava a galoppargli in gola.   
Cosa aveva di speciale uno spostato mentale come lui?   
“Non voglio provare con altri ragazzi, non me ne frega niente degli altri! E nemmeno delle ragazze! Non voglio proprio niente. Solo...” Si fermò e lo sentì chiudere forte la porta dietro di sé per poi togliersi la giacca di jeans e mostrargli il mozzicone finito della sigaretta.   
Si rese conto che ancora lo aveva e gli indicò il bagno.   
Lo guardò entrarci come se fosse il suo ragazzo che girava nella sua camera e sussultò sentendosi tutto un fremito ormonale.   
“È proprio lui che mi scatena qualcosa di incontrollabile.”  
Tornato in camera, aveva già la camicia del tutto slacciata, non che stesse molto visto che se l’allacciava solo per pochi bottoni. Steve la notò immediatamente con un’espressione che era tutta un programma.   
Si fermò davanti a lui smettendo di spogliarsi, in attesa di vedere la mossa del proprietario della camera.   
Tale proprietario si succhiò il labbro in subbuglio senza la minima idea di cosa fare.   
\- Non riesco a capire se posso fidarmi di te Hargrove. Un lato vuole provare questa strana assurda esperienza che per inciso non avevo programmato né voluto. - Billy sogghignò soddisfatto, mosse un altro mezzo passo in avanti verso di lui, di nuovo i corpi a sfiorarsi, i loro occhi fissi uno nell’altro.   
\- Ti risulta che ti abbia sputtanato? - Steve scosse il capo.   
\- Questo non significa che non lo farai se ti gira male. E non capisco se sei sincero in questo tuo... saltarmi addosso e sedurmi... o se c’è un secondo fine. Hai un secondo fine oltre che portarmi a letto, Hargrove? - Essere diretti era la cosa migliore, Billy rimase compiaciuto del fatto che glielo chiedesse senza prima prendere contromisure drastiche.   
\- Come posso convincerti? - Steve sospirò e rimase ancora fermo a guardarlo, il calore del suo corpo che sentiva senza toccarlo ancora lo faceva impazzire, i brividi erano sempre più forti lungo il proprio corpo. Voleva saltargli addosso e farlo suo, completamente, perdersi.   
\- Facciamo così, ti convinco io a non tirarmi brutti scherzi. - Billy inarcò interrogativo e provocatorio le sopracciglia, in attesa. Steve fece un sorrisino sadico, una luce eccitante ed eccitata nello sguardo che fece capire che poteva farlo, era serio in questo. - Posso trovare il modo di incularti! E non dico solo letteralmente. - Billy si leccò la bocca alla sua tipica maniera eccessiva, gli occhi brillavano eccitati. - Seriamente, lo posso trovare. So come fare, nella mia testa quel modo è già un piano preciso e tu non potresti farci nulla. Potrei farti perdere la faccia senza alzare un dito. Perciò ora su due piedi decidi cosa vuoi fare. Se pensi che volevi solo rompermi le palle e sputtanarmi per umiliarmi, vattene subito e salvati la pelle. Altrimenti resta e so che potrò fidarmi. -   
L’aveva detta così bene che Steve si stupì di non averla pensata prima.   
Billy aveva visto quella luce oscura negli occhi, quella che sicuramente aveva avuto una volta, quando era King Steve.   
Ora era Big, si vedeva che era Big Steve. Non ci poteva proprio piovere su questo.   
Ormai aveva un’erezione così grande che stava per svenire, se non avesse fatto sesso con lui, se la sua bocca non fosse scesa sul suo inguine sarebbe morto.   
Fregarlo? Chi voleva fregare King Steve quando potevi avere Big, il livello successivo di King?   
Billy sogghignò e si aprì la cintura dei jeans in risposta.   
\- Voglio solo vedere se sai anche scopare, Big Steve! - Disse erotico e provocante.   
E qua Steve partì brutalmente ed inesorabilmente.   
Quello per lui, per ora, era sufficiente.   
Lo afferrò per la camicia aperta e gliela tolse strattonando, poi lo spinse verso l’armadio e si inginocchiò davanti a lui portandosi giù i suoi jeans maledettamente aderenti. Billy finalmente sorrise soddisfatto e compiaciuto, poi si perse con la sua bocca sulla propria erezione eccitata.  
Steve si tornò a dire, vedendo la reazione del suo corpo e ricordando l’ingoio di prima, che certe cose non le fingevi solo per un brutto scherzo colossale. Non potevi.   
E così si appropriò di Billy, se ne appropriò senza frenarsi.   
Non provò proprio per niente repulsione, mentre sentiva la sua erezione crescere nella propria bocca e pulsare, mentre lo succhiava stringendo le labbra e leccandolo, non si sentiva per niente schifato, anzi.  
Sentiva come se quello fosse il suo ambiente naturale. Tutto quello era maledettamente giusto e corretto.   
“Finchè non provi, non sai!”  
Si disse con le sue mani fra i propri capelli folti e lisci che tirava deciso accompagnandogli i movimenti del capo.   
La sua voce iniziò a gemere mentre spingeva col bacino verso di lui, capì che stava per venire e si interruppe bruscamente risalendo in piedi, lo lasciò così coi pantaloni calati alle caviglie e l’erezione dura ed eretta in attesa della soddisfazione finale.   
Billy lo guardò stralunato incredulo che si fosse interrotto sul più bello, lo stava per insultare quando lo vide togliersi il maglioncino, così si zittì, rimase immobile come era davanti all’armadio e limitandosi a togliersi del tutto i jeans ed i boxer ai propri piedi, lo ammirò voglioso e affamato. Molto affamato.  
Steve vedeva il suo enorme desiderio, si aprì i jeans e li lasciò scivolare dolcemente sui fianchi, sfilò la camicia da sotto ed iniziò a slacciarsela lentamente, sempre guardandolo con una calma irreale. Sembrava completamente padrone della situazione e stava benissimo in quei panni.   
Steve si sfilò anche i jeans dopo la camicia e con essi i boxer, rimase nudo davanti a lui e sembrava a suo agio nonostante non si fosse mai spogliato per un ragazzo. Per lui poi, che se lo stava divorando con un’aria famelica mentre si strofinava la lingua sul labbro inferiore.   
Prima di andare da lui allungò un braccio sulla propria radio ed avviò il play su una cassetta che era sul mangianastri e Bruce Springsteen partì con la potente e subito alzata Born in the USA.   
Con Nancy ascoltava le canzoni che piacevano a lei, cose decisamente più pop e melense, ma la sua passione per il rock classico lo rendeva più vivo.   
Billy si animò ulteriormente di sorpresa nel sentire che gli piaceva qualcosa di così decente, lui era per rock più duro, però Bruce metteva generalmente tutti d’accordo, specie quella canzone.   
Si leccò di nuovo le labbra ed attese, Steve finalmente gli prese il polso e lo strattonò verso di sé, lo afferrò per la vita lasciando la mano scendere sui suoi glutei, ne strinse uno e mentre Billy rideva ancora provocatorio, lui lo baciò.   
La musica irrompeva potente lasciandoli al sicuro mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano nelle bocche unite. Le dita lente si fecero largo nella sua fessura e Billy gemette contro la sua bocca rispondendo prendendogli l’erezione fra le gambe.   
Steve gemette a sua volta lasciandolo fare, si beò di quella splendida sensazione d’eccitazione mentre i corpi si scaldavano a vicenda e le bocche non sembravano intenzionati a staccarsi.   
La mano di Billy si occupò egregiamente della sua erezione che divenne subito dura, Steve constatando che Billy non opponeva resistenza gli prese i polsi, lo girò e lo spinse deciso e calmo, arrivò contro il letto e lo fece stendere salendogli subito sopra a cavalcioni. Gli teneva i polsi contro il letto, ai lati della testa. Lo guardò un momento e sorrise soddisfatto strofinandosi le labbra con più classe di quella che usava lui. Billy tirò fuori la lingua e Steve ipnotizzato la prese e la succhiò, infine si stese su di lui e schiacciando deciso il bacino sul suo iniziò a strofinare le loro erezioni.   
Erano tutti e due già molto eccitati, questo gioco fra i loro membri duri era una tortura che Steve applicò con maestria facendolo gemere sofferente  fino a che Billy aprì le gambe e le avvolse intorno ai suoi fianchi.   
Steve sorrise scendendo dalla bocca al collo, lo mordicchiò e poi risalì nell’orecchio.   
\- Non intendo fermarmi, perciò se la signorina vuole tirarsi indietro, è ora di farlo! - Disse Steve deciso e con aria di scherno. Billy in risposta gli pizzicò la chiappa ridendo per poi gemere compiaciuto.   
\- Sempre molto piacevole avere a che fare con il tuo culo Big Steve. Vediamo se sei davvero così Big anche là sotto! -   
Steve rise della provocazione, lasciò il suo orecchio ed un polso e si allungò verso il comodino da cui tirò fuori il preservativo che si infilò veloce sollevandosi sulle ginocchia. Billy lo guardò mentre se lo metteva esperto.   
\- Sapevo che non eri un novellino! -   
Steve ridacchiò.   
\- Non ho mai scopato culi maschili, ma immagino sia come con quelli femminili! - Non era nemmeno uno che andava con una ragazza a sera, però diciamo che non ne aveva avute poche. Le esperienze in quel senso non gli mancavano.   
Billy si girò di schiena, mise le ginocchia sotto di sé e si mise nella posizione migliore senza esitare.   
\- Beh, per me non è la prima volta, quindi puoi benissimo darci dentro senza risparmiarti! Mi piace la scopata dura! - Steve non se ne stupì per niente, un’ondata di calore lo assalì vedendolo in quella posizione, infine lo prese per le natiche, si chinò e lasciando scivolare abbondante saliva nella sua apertura, si raddrizzò e con una spinta senza complimenti entrò.   
Un colpo deciso, senza esitare.   
Steve si trovò subito dentro, Billy si tese un attimo gemendo, la musica a coprire sufficientemente qualunque gemito. Poco dopo si rilassò e Steve poté muoversi ed abbandonarsi liberamente ai brividi che lo stavano ricoprendo da cima a fondo, dalla nuca fin lungo la schiena e su tutta la pelle.   
“Incredibile...” Si disse realizzando che non c’erano paragoni con le altre volte, non a livello di pura fisicità.   
Aveva fatto sesso anale con qualche ragazza particolarmente disinibita, era stato bello e questo si avvicinava molto, ma doveva ammettere che l’idea di avere fra le mani i fianchi di un ragazzo, in particolare di quel pazzo di Hargrove, dava molto del suo.   
Steve perse presto il controllo iniziando a spingere sempre più forte ed intensamente e fra i gemiti le loro eccitazioni salirono senza freni. Steve non si accorse di Billy che veniva, ma solo che ad un certo punto gridava, poi fu buio per un momento, si perse, non sentì nemmeno la voce di Bruce che cantava ‘I’m on fire’.   
Quando esplose di nuovo nell’arco di una sola giornata, col ricordo ben vivido anche di quella notte oltre che di quella mattina, si accasciò su di lui ansimante.   
I corpi di entrambi sudati ed alterati, ancora spossati e sconvolti, per nulla presenti.   
Ci volle un po’ per entrambi per capire, realizzare, pensare.   
Avevano appena fatto sesso e forse erano andati oltre il capire quanto potevano fidarsi uno dell’altro e cosa volevano a vicenda.   
Alla fine erano andati decisamente oltre, ma ci erano andati con un gran folle ed incosciente piacere.   
“Dopotutto una scopata è sempre una scopata, che sarà mai!?”  
Steve voleva convincersi di non aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba e che ragionare con l’organo genitale maschile piuttosto che con il cervello non fosse quel grave fatto, ma probabilmente questo l’avrebbe capito solo più avanti. 


	8. Tutte cose da vedere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve e Billy sono andati a letto insieme come si deve e Steve ora deve decidere cosa fare con le foto compromettenti di Billy una volta per tutte. Billy non è esattamente una persona che ispira fiducia, ma è anche vero che all'inizio nemmeno Steve lo era. Forse deve trovare quel qualcosa nascosto in lui che vale la pena tirare fuori. Alla fine rischerà o farà un bel disastro?

8\. COSE TUTTE DA VEDERE

  
Steve si chiese se suo padre sentendo la puzza di sigaretta provenire dalla sua camera, sarebbe venuto a vedere se qualcosa prendeva fuoco, ma era probabile il contrario.   
Stesi vicini ed entrambi sulla schiena, le teste sui cuscini, le mani sotto la nuca mentre Billy fumava.   
\- Dimmi una cosa Harrington... - Disse Billy poi pensieroso dopo un sorprendente silenzio.   
\- Non ne ho proprio voglia. - Rispose per partito preso senza sapere cosa volesse chiedergli. Billy lo ignorò e mettendogli la propria sigaretta in bocca, proseguì dritto:   
\- Cosa diavolo facevi col gruppo dei mocciosi di mia sorella quella notte? - Steve tirò il fumo per poi sbuffarlo fuori con un moto di risa.   
\- Come diavolo ti è saltato su così? - Steve ricordò la notte in cui se le erano date di santa ragione e si ricordò di un punto che voleva precisare, che gli era sempre rimasto sul groppone, così decise di rispondere. - Comunque facevo da baby sitter, non ci voleva molto per capirlo! - In effetti non molto. - Quelli sono pur sempre bambini! -   
\- Sì ho capito, ma eravate a casa dei Byers e nessuno di loro era presente e poi... -   
\- Che cazzo te ne fotte, sinceramente? - Billy si riprese la sigaretta facendogli il dito medio per la rispostaccia. - Comunque se non avessi giocato sporco non avresti preso il sopravvento! - Ed ecco la tipica cosa che i ragazzi ci tenevano a precisare.   
Billy si inarcò premendo la nuca sul cuscino per ridere ancora.   
\- Giocare sporco? Giocare sporco?! - Si voltò verso di lui mettendosi sul fianco, la testa appoggiata alla mano, il braccio piegato, il mozzicone nelle dita. - Quando avrei giocato sporco? Ti ho fatto il culo, Harrington! -   
Steve si voltò a sua volta come lui imitando la sua posa, ma usando più grazia e meno spacconeria e seccato che non ricordasse quanto bene era iniziato, glielo ricordò con sguardo acceso.   
\- Ho iniziato avendo la meglio! -   
\- Ti ho fatto cadere appena ho messo piede giù dall’auto! - Replicò sicuro di sé Billy, altrettanto lo era Steve.   
\- Lascia perdere quello, mi hai preso di sorpresa! Dentro in casa te le ho suonate bene all’inizio, poi mi hai rotto il piatto in testa, razza di stronzo! È lì che hai preso il sopravvento, ma mi hai stordito col piatto, se non avessi giocato sporco non ci saresti mai riuscito! - Billy rise di gusto con la sua tipica aria da pazzo, ma Steve rincarò la dose acceso con un sorriso divertito. - È per questo che volevi tirare fuori King Steve, no? Perché volevi un incontro pulito con me e vedere senza trucchi chi vince! - A volte Steve cercava di vivisezionare il suo cervello e scandagliare i vuoti anfratti della sua mente, ma Billy non glielo permetteva.   
\- Forse sei tu che vuoi farlo! - Gli prese così il mento fra le dita e gli sfiorò la bocca dove c’era ancora un po’ del livido che la sua pallonata gli aveva lasciato i giorno prima. - Ma mi dispiace, ormai, rovinare un così bel faccino! - Dicendolo abbassò il tono diventando suadente, lo sguardo si fece liquido, il tipico con cui lo fissava.   
Steve inghiottì a vuoto dimenticandosi tutto quello che lo aveva appena acceso e Billy si avvicinò al suo viso.   
\- Però per farti contento e rivedere quella bella luce nei tuoi splendidi occhi, potrei anche gonfiarti di pugni. Voglio dire, se è questo che ti fa felice! - Billy per un momento l’aveva visto divertirsi con lui e non voleva perdere quell’istante. Steve aveva abbassato la guardia avendo la prima conversazione praticamente normale, senza strane minacce o stronzate di mezzo.   
“Dopotutto c’è qualcosa da qualche parte... ben nascosto, ma c’è!”  
Dedusse Steve conscio che era così anche perché lui ci era passato per primo.   
“Come Nancy l’ha visto in me, del resto.”  
Non era ancora sicuro se in Billy vedesse sé stesso e per questo volesse aiutarlo oppure se era semplicemente attratto e basta, ma qualunque fosse il motivo decise di assecondarlo ancora e vedere se c’era davvero del sale in quella zucca apparentemente vuota.   
Così si protese per quel poco che mancava, annullò la breve distanza e lo baciò per primo assaporando la sua bocca che si apriva a lui e la sua lingua che gli veniva incontro.   
Un bacio così semplice e vero, la voglia di dare e prendere calore, la mano di Steve spontaneamente sulla sua guancia. Billy non lo respinse, se la tenne lì, quella mano, mentre le sue labbra lo riempivano di un calore così umano da fargli salire le lacrime agli occhi. Lacrime che ricacciò subito indietro scivolando sul suo collo a morderlo. Steve si lamentò e cercò di respingerlo, ma lo vide aggrapparsi a lui non per fargli davvero male, ma per nascondersi.   
Rimase di sasso per un momento, poi però si lasciò andare e circondandogli la testa con un braccio, lo tirò a sé lasciando che il suo viso rimanesse lì nascosto, fingendo di fargli qualche stupido dispetto.   
Decise di non dire nulla, ricordandosi di come si era sentito bene fra le braccia di Nancy quando lei era rimasta con lui per un anno intero. L’aveva fatto sentire bene, un ragazzo vero, semplice, che piaceva a qualcuno per quel che era e non per quel che doveva fare o dimostrare.   
Sapeva come ci si sentiva la prima volta, la ricordava ancora bene. Non disse nulla, rimase in silenzio mentre la cassetta era finita da un pezzo e non c’era nemmeno della musica a riempire il momento più strano che si sarebbe mai potuto presentare fra loro.   
“Dopotutto c’è davvero qualcosa sepolto sotto gli strati di idiozia, vale la pena provare a dare un’occhiata come Nance ha fatto con me.”  
Sperava di non sbagliare, ma di certezze non ce ne potevano di certo essere.   
  
  
\- Sei sicuro Steve? - Chiese Jonathan ritrovandoselo lì l’indomani mattina che gli consegnava le foto che aveva tanto rotto per avere.   
Steve piegò la testa e guardò in giro per vedere che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, poi si tolse gli occhiali da sole.   
\- No per un cazzo, per questo le do a te e ti chiedo di tenerle al sicuro. Al sicuro, Byers. Non voglio bloccare la crescita a tuo fratello, eh? Ne ha passate tante! - Jonathan voleva replicare che l’aveva tenuto sveglio tutta la notte perché rivedeva di continuo quelle immagini ogni maledetta volta che chiudeva gli occhi. Hargrove che succhiava l’uccello a Steve. Ed ora niente, lui non le voleva usare e gliele ridava!   
Voleva ucciderlo, ma era più shoccato della sua decisione.   
\- Ma pensavo che volessi usarle per tenere a cuccia la belva feroce! - Steve sospirò insofferente appoggiandosi allo stipite della sua porta mentre guardava ora fuori alla ricerca di un segno nel cielo che gli dicesse che andava tutto bene. Le mani sprofondate nelle tasche della giacca.   
\- Non lo so, sai... sì pensavo di volerlo, ma sto approfondendo la cosa per capire... boh, se posso fidarmi, cosa voglio io... sai, quelle puttanate lì... e credo che... credo di aver visto quello che Nance deve aver visto in me quando ha deciso di darmi una seconda occasione un anno fa... - Jonathan capiva cosa diceva, Nancy aveva visto la stessa cosa anche in lui quando aveva deciso di parlargli nonostante le foto sue trovate fra le proprie cose.   
Era speciale, ma capiva che cosa intendeva Steve. Ricevere una mano sincera quando c’erano mille ragioni per non averne, ti cambiava la vita in meglio.   
\- Tu vuoi aiutarlo così, perchè hai visto qualcosa nascosto che ti piace? - Chiese ancora per capire meglio, visto che Steve sembrava intenzionato a comunicare in modo normale con lui. Steve si strinse nelle spalle ancora smarrito, sempre cercando quelle risposte nel cielo.   
\- Non so, forse... forse sì... so cosa si prova, io l’ho provato capisci? Ero così! Ed ora sono cambiato ma grazie ad un aiuto e... boh, penso che ne valga la pena. -   
\- Ma non è solo una buona azione gratuita... - Insinuò Jonathan. Steve lo guardò con una smorfia pigra e stanca scuotendo la testa.   
\- Qualcosa mi attrae, voglio capire di cosa si tratta e se la mia intuizione è corretta. Però non posso avere un’arma simile in casa, sembro io quello falso, capisci? - Jonathan rimase sinceramente colpito dal suo ragionamento. - Mi sentirei sporco... - Concluse. Essere sporchi con uno notoriamente sporco non poteva essere così sconveniente, ma evidentemente quello era il fantomatico e tanto chiacchierato nuovo Steve. Strizzando gli occhi con una punta di malizia, cercò di ricordare le voci sentire in giro a proposito.   
\- Pensavo di aver capito male, ma a quanto pare è vero! - Esclamò infatti divertito. Steve si raddrizzò e lo guardò curioso.   
\- Di che parli? -   
\- Aspetta, come ti chiamano ora? - Steve lo guardò corrugato senza capire, non aveva sentito niente in giro e Jonathan ricordandolo si illuminò ridendo: - Big Steve! La versione successiva del King? - Steve lo guardò incredulo.   
\- Davvero mi chiamano così? -   
\- Dicono che sei diverso da prima, sei grande, non stronzo, e quindi sei diventato Big! Pensavo avessero tutti bevuto, ma mi sa che avevano ragione! - Steve così si gonfiò per bene gongolando, si sistemò il colletto della giacca sentendo una gioia incontaminata che lo faceva sentire come un dio, come un tempo si sentiva ogni giorno.   
Solo che ora era meglio, perché prima fingeva di esserlo, ora lo era davvero!  
\- Che vuoi, Byers. Elevarsi ha un prezzo, ma alla fine paga! - E così dicendo, sulla risata sincera di Jonathan, se ne andò salutandolo.   
Jonathan rimase a ridere sulla porta mentre lo guardava sgommare ed andarsene. Quella storia aveva dell’incredibile, ma dopotutto Nancy aveva ragione. C’era del buono in tutti.   
  
  
La palla era sulla mano del coach sulla linea di centro campo, in mezzo al cerchio Steve e Billy il quale era senza la maglia come sempre. I due si guardavano per iniziare la consueta partita di allenamento di basket.   
Il fischietto nella bocca in attesa di decretare l’inizio.   
I loro occhi però erano concentrati uno sull’altro e non esistevano i compagni sparsi intorno in attesa che uno dei due vincesse la contesa.   
Erano totalmente presi uno dall’altro e mentre nelle menti rivivevano le ore trascorse insieme e gli orgasmi avuti e si immaginavano già altri, Billy cominciò col suo passatempo preferito.  
Provocare e parlare.   
\- Bene Big Steve! Ti propongo una scommessa! Se oggi faccio più di 40 punti diventi il mio schiavo per una settimana! - Steve ridacchiò senza distogliere lo sguardo di sfida dal suo da pazzo.   
\- E se li faccio io? - Billy sgranò i propri occhi da posseduto e con un gran sorriso convinto, disse:   
\- Sarò io il tuo schiavo! - Steve rise e dopo aver teso la mano in mezzo a loro, Billy la batté sancendo l’ok della scommessa.   
Il contatto, il fischio, il solito ‘Ti faccio il culo Harrington!’ di Billy, il consueto ‘ti piacerebbe!’ di Steve, poi il salto sincrono dei due, i corpi che si sfioravano in aria e le mani protese verso la palla che faceva l’impennata per poi scendere verso di loro.   
E poi ecco la nuova sfida che cominciava mentre qualcuno vociferava che li avevano visti insieme ad una festa qualche giorno prima e che ora stavano diventando amici, dando vita ad una delle alleanze più terrificanti di tutta la storia scolastica.   
“Alleanza...” Pensò Steve con un sorrisino facendo volare la palla verso i propri compagni di squadra. “Se io che me lo sbatto si può chiamare alleanza... oh sì, alleanza! L’alleanza del secolo!”  
Piedi a terra, scatto, spinta di Billy, caduta di Steve, insulti, grugniti, rialzi, rincorsa e via con le solite cose normali. Cose tutte da vedere, comunque. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note finali: volevo solo ringraziare chi ha letto e commentato la fic, chi l'ha seguita e quelli a cui è piaciuta. Avrei potuto scegliere che Billy scopriva le foto e le cose degeneravano brutalmente prima di diventare meravigliose, ma alla fine ho deciso di fare così. In questo modo se un giorno mi viene su la voglia di scrivere ancora, ho una bella arma a disposizione per complicare le cose da brava sadica.   
> Grazie ancora di avermi seguita, se volete sapere quando e cosa scrivo e quando pubblico, potete seguirmi alla mia pagina su FB. - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/


End file.
